Un passe a oublier
by dark51
Summary: Naruto tue Sasuke dans un duel fratricide pour sauver sa propre vie. Cependant, tant de ses amis étaient morts pour essayer de ramener Sasuke que la rancœur s'est installée chez ses soi-disant amis. Naruto, excédé, décide de s'enfuir à tout jamais de Konoha et d'oublier son passé pour recommencer une nouvelle vie. Pourtant, son passé va le rattraper.
1. Le commencement de l'oubli

**A/N: Naruto ne m'appartient pas**

* * *

Rien, plus rien ne le rattachait à son passé. Il avait failli dans toutes ses tentatives d'être accepté tel qu'il était. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à rester à Konoha. Il n'avait aucun moyen de leur faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Ce jour là, c'était l'un ou l'autre. Et finalement, c'était l'autre qui y était passé, tué par la colère et la rancœur. Abandonné de tous. Il avait tué Sasuke pour sauver sa propre vie et tous lui avaient reproché. Sakura, pour avoir tué celui qu'elle aimait même si elle avait des doutes sur ses sentiments et qu'elle savait que Naruto n'avait pas eu le choix, Kakashi pour avoir tué son élève préféré, Hinata et Shino car Kiba était mort pour ramener le Uchiwa, Shikamaru et Ino pour les mêmes raisons concernant Choji et enfin Neji et Lee pour la mort de Tenten afin de découvrir le repaire d'Orochimaru.

Il était traité tel un démon par tous, y compris Hinata, ses amis ne lui adressaient plus la parole. Seules Tsunade et Sakura avaient encore un peu de compassion envers Naruto, qui soit dit en passant, était devenu un ninja d'une force incomparable. Mais, un jour, la chose de trop arriva, la dernière marque de confiance s'envola, et Naruto s'évanouit dans un monde terrible. Celui de l'oubli du passé, du dégoût de la vie, de l'envie d'en finir. Il croyait néanmoins avoir le droit d'avoir une équipe, une nouvelle vie, mais Tsunade ne lui accorda pas ce droit. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Sa fureur explosa intérieurement. Tsunade l'interrogea quand Naruto fit demi-tour.

 _ **" Où vas-tu ? "**_

 _ **" Qu'est ce que ça peut bien vous foutre ? " répliqua Naruto.**_

 _ **" Tu es un enfoiré. Tu as sacrifié la vie de plusieurs personnes pour un homme que tu as tué, " cria Neji avec un regard haineux.**_

 _ **" On ne pourra jamais te pardonner, " dit Kakashi contre toute attente.**_

 _ **" Je vois que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, " dit Naruto.**_

Il fit un pas en avant mais Kakashi se mit en travers de sa route. Naruto se retourna et prit son senseï par la gorge. Une énorme quantité de chakra rouge sortit de tous les pores de Naruto et celui-ci cria avec une voix démoniaque.

 _ **" Ne vous mettez pas en travers de ma route, sinon vous mourrez maintenant, Kakashi, " dit Naruto.**_

Kakashi hurla de douleur et il s'affala au sol sous les airs désabusés des autres shinobi présents. Naruto disparut alors dans un éclair de fumée rouge. Il avait vingt ans et il était seul au monde et une seule chose l'obsédait : oublier ce village et son enfance. Tsunade n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il était parti. Lui, le petit homme braillard, le boute en train de Konoha, celui qui animait le village entier, qui avait grandi seul, qui avait progressé jusqu'à devenir le meilleur de sa génération après sa fusion avec son démon, et puis sa vie avait basculé avec ce combat fratricide où , ils le savaient tous, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de se défendre.

 _ **" Vous êtes fiers de vous tous ? " dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.**_

 _ **" Oui, vous saviez très bien qu'il n'avait pas le choix, " ajouta Sakura.**_

 _ **"Tu étais la première à lui en vouloir, " répliqua Hinata.**_

 _ **" Mais pas de là à le traiter de démon, " cria Sakura.**_

Ils se regardèrent tous avec des regards mi-haineux, mi-coupables.

 _ **" Bon, on se calme, " dit Shikamaru. " Ca fait trois semaines que c'est arrivé. Je crois sincèrement qu'on lui doit des excuses. On n'avait pas à dire ça. "**_

 _ **" Vous ne comprenez pas, " dit Tsunade. " Il ne reviendra pas. Jamais il ne voudra revenir à Konoha. Et encore, espérons qu'il n'ait pas envie de se venger. "**_

 _ **" Jamais ! " Cria Neji.**_

 _ **"Je n'ai pas le choix, " dit Tsunade. " Il faut arrêter Naruto et l'enfermer avant qu'il ne devienne incontrôlable. On sait ce qu'il est devenu depuis qu'il contrôle totalement son bijuu. Il faut l'arrêter à tout prix. Si on ne l'arrête pas maintenant, il va devenir un déserteur dangereux pour tous ceux qui essayeront de l'arrêter, y compris pour vous, qui vous considérez comme ses amis. "**_

 _ **" Mais, " fit Sakura. " Il ne nous fera pas de mal. "**_

 _ **"Pourtant vous n'avez pas hésité à lui faire le pire des maux. Nous sommes des étrangers pour lui. Il faut l'arrêter maintenant temps qu'il est encore possible de le raisonner. Allons-y ! " cria Tsunade.**_

La première chose qui passa à l'esprit de Naruto fut de prendre le livre des rouleaux interdits de son père concernant les sceaux ainsi que le sabre légendaire de Sasuke, Kusanagi, que Naruto avait récupéré sur la dépouille macabre de Sasuke et qu'il avait gardé chez lui en guise de relique d'un passé révolu, qui l'avait lui-même hérité d'Orochimaru. Puis, il s'enfuit vers le Nord à la recherche d'un abri pour la nuit. Il savait qu'il serait poursuivi rapidement. Paradoxalement, comme l'avait deviné Tsunade, ce n'était pas une idée de vengeance qui passait par la tête de Naruto, c'était une envie de tout oublier du passé, voire même d'en finir avec une vie si cruelle. A Konoha, la situation était différente du calme de Naruto.

Tous les ninjas de Konoha étaient sur le qui vive mais Naruto était toujours introuvable. Ils s'en voulaient tous de l'avoir insulté pendant trois et Tsunade le savaient au fond d'elles : Naruto ne reviendrait pas, elles l'avaient perdu à tout jamais, celui qu'elles aimaient, l'une comme une mère, l'autre plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Ils se résignèrent au bout de deux semaines à abandonner les recherches quand deux équipes d'Anbu furent retrouvées presque morte après avoir tentées d'arrêter Naruto. Celui-ci fut inscrit sur le bingo book et bientôt, du fait qu'il avait moins de pitié envers les autres ninjas des villages alentours, il fut fiché en tant que criminel de rang S.

 **Cinq ans passèrent:**

Le départ de Naruto fut d'abord un déchirement, puis il se transforma en souvenir et enfin en ombre du passé. Seul Sakura, Kakashi et Tsunade entretenaient ce souvenir. Des couples s'étaient formés, Tsunade seule depuis la mort de Jiraiya, Neji et Ino, Shikamaru et Temari. Par réconfort, Hinata s'était mise en ménage avec Shino. Sakura restait seule, dans le souvenir de ses deux amours… Tsunade avait conservé son poste d'Hokage mais Akatsuki menait toujours les rues malgré sa quasi destruction à la période d'avant le départ de Naruto.

Néanmoins, celui-ci étant parti, Akatsuki ne s'occupait plus de Konoha. Bref, tout allait bien depuis le départ de Naruto, d'autant plus que Pein, le chef d'Akatsuki avait été tué par Naruto qui vengea la mort de Jiraiya, tué par Pein. Konoha prospérait, devenant le plus puissant des cinq villages majeurs avec Suna, toujours dirigé par son Kazekage, Gaara du désert. Néanmoins, il n'y avait plus aucune nouvelle de Naruto, si ce n'est des dizaines d'Anbu morts en mission pour essayer d'avoir des informations sur le renard de Konoha. Nous allons d'ailleurs prendre des nouvelles de notre héros…

Quelque part, dans le pays du riz.

Deux hommes, un avec une tête de serpent et l'autre avec des lunettes, faisaient face à quatre ombres habillés de manteau blanc, noué au col par des fines cordelettes. Ils portaient un symbole sur leur manteau : _**« sabishii ».**_ Ils étaient dissimulés sous des capuches aussi blanches que leurs manteaux. L'un d'eux était grand, 1m85 et son allure montrait qu'il était le chef. Les autres étaient deux femmes et un beau brun d'une vingtaine d'années. Le vent balayait la clairière où ils étaient, comme figés. Le chef s'exprima alors. Il avait un bandeau frontal de Konoha, rayé en son milieu.

 _ **" Orochimaru-kun, je ne te veux aucun mal, " dit l'homme.**_

 _ **" Hun ! Je viens reprendre ce qui m'appartient, " répondit Orochimaru. " Cette épée est à moi. "**_

 _ **" Tu l'avais donné à Sasuke-kun et maintenant, elle est à moi, " dit l'homme en baissant sa capuche révélant son abondante chevelure blonde.**_

 _ **" Naruto-kun, Kusanagi est à moi, " répliqua Orochimaru.**_

 _ **" Faux, Orochimaru-kun, " répondit Naruto. " Comme toujours tu ramènes tout à toi. J'aurais pu t'apprécier si tu n'étais pas si arrogant et prétentieux. "**_

 _ **" Même si je détruis Konoha, " fit Orochimaru.**_

 _ **" Je t'ai déjà dit que j'en avais plus rien à foutre de ce village de minables, " dit Naruto." Par contre, toi tu commences à m'énerver. "**_

Ce dernier disparut dans une onde de chakra rouge après avoir lancé un kunai vers le serpent et il se retrouva à dix centimètres d'Orochimaru. Il planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux de son adversaire, dégaina l'épée à une vitesse folle et la planta dans le corps du serpent blanc.

 _ **" Tu vois que tu n'es pas de taille, Orochimaru-kun, " reprit Naruto. " Heureusement, je ne ferais rien à Kabuto, s'il reste gentil. Il pourra te soigner pendant que je m'en irais, encore une fois. "**_

 _ **" Ne bouge pas, " cria Orochimaru à l'attention de Kabuto qui remit ses lunettes sans rien dire.**_

Sur ce, les quatre personnages lugubres s'évanouirent dans la nature. Le but de Naruto était de rejoindre Suna no kuni, où il devait y voir d'urgence un de ses contacts concernant les agissements d'Akatsuki et non de combattre un monstre sans patte et son binoclard de bouche trou. Le problème avec Suna, c'était que l'examen Chuunin devait justement avoir lieu à Suna les jours suivants mais Naruto ne pouvait se priver plus longtemps d'information sur Akatsuki. D'autant plus que son informateur était difficile à contacter.

Ils revenaient du pays de la foudre car le brun voulait absolument aller aux onsens célèbres de ce pays. Ils les avaient tellement exaspéré avec ça qu'ils avaient fini par accepter et finalement, l'expérience s'était révélée intéressante car ils purent se reposer après de longs voyages fatiguant. A la droite de Naruto, se tenait une belle femme brune. Elle avait un grand katana dans le dos et contrairement à Naruto, elle avait rayé le signe de Kiri sur son bandeau. Son nom était Noki Tyaru.

Elle avait de beaux yeux verts et mesurait un peu moins d' 1m70. Sur sa gauche, il y avait le brun qui se tenait à côté d'une femme blonde aux yeux bleus. Le brun s'appelait Keitetsu Minashi, il avait des vêtements noirs et ne portait pas de bandeau frontal. Mais on pouvait voir les emblèmes d'un clan sur sa manche droite. La fille s'appelait Kitashi Naoti et elle avait le bandeau frontal de Kumo, rayé également. Elle était de taille égale avec le brun et ils semblaient assez proches.

 _ **" Il faut se dépêcher, Naruto-kun, " dit Kitashi. " Orochimaru nous a ralenti. "**_

 _ **" Tu as raison, Kitashi-chan, " répondit Naruto. " Allons-y. "**_

Il partit alors en tête et bientôt, sans problème particulier, ils arrivèrent à la frontière du pays du feu. Là, ils se firent plus discrets, essayant de passer aussi inaperçus que possible. En effet, ils étaient tous les quatre des criminels de rang S répertoriés dans le bingo book au même titre qu'Itachi Uchiwa. La tête de Naruto avait même été mise à prix récemment à plus de dix millions de ryos. Ainsi, de nombreux ninjas, même les déserteurs prenaient le risque de s'attaquer à Naruto et à sa team Sabishii. Malheureusement pour eux, _« l'ombre jaune »_ s'était munie d'une équipe imparable, non répertoriée comme étant réunis sous la même enseigne. Soudain, Naruto s'arrêta et fit signe à ses compagnons de se taire. Il avait senti la présence de chakra un peu plus loin. Ils approchèrent en silence de la zone remarquait.

 _ **« Toujours aussi prudent, Naruto-kun » pensa Noki.**_

Quatre personnes se tenaient dans la clairière : trois genins et leur senseï, un mec étrange avec une coupe au bol. Il semblait se vanter auprès de ses élèves. Naruto ne fit rien apparaître sur son visage même si il maudissait toujours ces gens qu'il avait cru être ses amis.

 _ **" Que fait-on Naruto-kun ? " demanda Keitetsu.**_

 _ **" Rien, " répondit-il simplement. " Je n'ai pas envie de me battre. "**_

 _ **" Tu es nostalgique de Konoha ? " demanda Noki. " Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes. "**_

 _ **" Je ne suis pas nostalgique, je me fous de ce village comme de mes pieds. Je ne veux pas tuer trois gamins pour rien, " dit Naruto. " Ils sont tellement faibles les ninjas de ce genre de village que ça me répugne de les tuer comme si je tuais trois chats rien que pour le plaisir. Je ne suis pas un sadique ni un psychopathe. "**_

 _ **" Oui, mais ça ne te ressemble pas, " répondit Noki. " Tu es moins gentil avec les ninjas de Kiri par exemple. "**_

 _ **" Peut-être, " dit l'ombre jaune avec un air de dédain.**_

 _ **" Je me ferais bien un petit massacre moi, " dit Keitetsu en souriant. " Ca fait longtemps que ce n'est pas arrivé. "**_

Kitashi le regarda et il s'arrêta de sourire.

 _ **" Tu pourrais arrêter de penser qu'à ça ? " s'exclama-t-elle.**_

 _ **" Ouais, si tu acceptes de sortir avec moi, " répondit-il.**_

 _ **" Je t'ai déjà dit non ! " Cria-t-elle.**_

 _ **" Donc je n'arrêterai pas de vouloir faire des massacres, " dit ironiquement Keitetsu, content de sa prestation.**_

 _ **" Tu m'énerves, Keitetsu-san, " dit-elle. " Et puis je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as voulu aller aux onsens. "**_

 _ **" Mais, ça me manque quand même, " reprit Keitetsu.**_

Kitashi allait rétorquer quelque chose quand elle entendit la voix de leur chef.

 _ **" Ca suffit vous deux, " gronda Naruto sous le regard approbateur de Noki.**_

Les deux ninjas se turent sous l'effet de l'ordre de Naruto. Il faut dire qu'il était leur maître incontesté, tant en puissance qu'en intelligence. Il les avait tous sauvé à un moment donné et par attachement pour lui, ils s'étaient joints à lui, un à un. Aujourd'hui, ils semaient la terreur tant chez les chercheurs de déserteurs que chez les déserteurs eux-mêmes. Ils étaient des hors la loi, des vrais. Ils n'étaient d'aucun côté car personne n'était du leur. C'est ainsi que Naruto avait nommé son équipe Sabishii, ce qui veut dire **« _seul »._**

Il avait coupé tous les liens, même en sachant que tous ses amis de Konoha regrettaient ce qui s'était passé. De temps en temps, ils capturaient un ninja pour avoir de l'argent mais le vrai but de l'équipe était l'anéantissement de l'organisation Akatsuki alors que Konoha avait complètement quitté l'esprit de note héros. En effet, Konoha n'avait été pour lui que souffrance et solitude et il estimait qu'il ne devait rien au village pour rester là-bas. Il n'avait pas de liens, pas de ville d'attache, rien pour le retenir et il voulait seulement échapper à Akatsuki et retrouver le traces de son passé, sa famille, ses attaches véritables.

De plus, il n'était plus seul, car ses trois compagnons lui faisaient vraiment confiance et c'était réciproque. Il leur aurait donné sa vie et vis versa. Son démon n'avait plus d'emprise sur lui comme auparavant. Sa vie avait changé ce jour là, le jour où il avait rencontré Uchiwa Madara. Néanmoins, ses amis ignoraient tout de son passé et de son démon. C'était une confiance aveugle et universelle au sein de la faction _« Sabishii »._


	2. En route pour suna

**A/N: Naruto m'appartient pas**

* * *

Ils arrivèrent bientôt au pays du vent par le Nord, toujours guidé par Naruto qui avait longtemps voyagé dans le bas monde des shinobis. Ils errèrent dans le désert pendant une journée et enfin, ils arrivèrent en vue du défilé d'entrée du village caché du sable, Suna no kuni où il devait rencontrer son contact auprès d'Akatsuki qui devait lui révéler des secrets que seuls les Kage savaient, indispensable à l'ombre jaune pour déjouer et éliminer les membres du groupuscule.

 _ **" Alors, on fait comme on a dit ? " demanda Keitetsu en regardant son chef, âgé de cinq ans de plus que lui.**_

 _ **" Oui, toi et Kitashi d'abord en vous faisant passé pour un couple en voyage puis Noki-chan et moi juste après vous, " dit Naruto en les regardant un à un. " Il ne faudra pas attirer l'attention sur nous. "**_

 _ **" Et si ça tourne mal et qu'il y a des contrôles ? " demanda Kitashi d'un regard interrogateur.**_

 _ **" Soit on fuit si on est découvert, soit on se regroupe, et on avise s'il y a des ninjas de Konoha qui me connaissent, " répondit le blond convaincu.**_

 _ **" Très bien, " dit Keitetsu. " Il fait presque nuit. "**_

 _ **" On devrait se reposer ici et rentrer dans la ville demain, " dit Noki.**_

 _ **" Tu as raison, " fit Naruto. " Installez le campement, je prends la garde pour ce soir. "**_

 _ **" Pour une fois, on ne pourrait pas tourner pour les gardes ? " demanda Noki.**_

 _ **" Non, vous n'avez pas de bijuu en vous, ce n'est pas pratique, " répondit leur chef.**_

Noki se résigna à la décision de Naruto et laissa le sujet clos. Ils s'installèrent alors à environ un kilomètre du passage, à l'abri des regards au pied de la falaise. Ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir sauf Naruto qui veillait et Noki. Elle s'approcha du blond et le prit par la taille. Puis, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond.

 _ **" Tu sais qu'on ne devrait pas, " dit Naruto en regardant Noki avec des yeux brillants.**_

 _ **" Mais je t'aime, Naruto-kun, " dit-elle avec des yeux suppliants.**_

 _ **" Que dirais-tu si les deux autres finissaient ensemble ? " dit Naruto en riant intérieurement.**_

 _ **" Mais tu sais très bien qu'ils finiront par se marier, " répliqua-t-elle.**_

Il sourit et l'embrassa faiblement.

 _ **" Ca me manque tant, " dit-elle.**_

 _ **" Tu devrais aller te coucher, " lui répondit Naruto. " Tu n'as pas de démon en toi. "**_

 _ **" Tu as sûrement raison, Naruto-kun, " dit-elle en se levant. " Dis, tu m'aimes ? "**_

Naruto leva la tête vers elle et lui sourit. Il aimait la contempler, d'autant plus qu'elle s'était mise dans l'axe de la lune, astre cher au cœur de notre héros qui aimait tant la nuit.

 _ **" Qui sait… ? L'amour n'est pas une chose facile, " répondit Naruto. " Si tu entends par là que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, alors oui je t'aime. Mais alors, j'aime aussi Keitetsu et Kitashi, même si c'est vrai qu'on est plus proche tous les deux. "**_

Elle posa un baiser humide sur ses lèvres avant de s'enfoncer dans son sac et de s'endormir directement. Elle ne savait simplement pas comment annoncer aux autres leur relation. Elle ne s'inquiétait même pas de la mission hyper périlleuse du lendemain … Elle savait qu'ils ne risquaient rien avec lui, ils l'avaient déjà vu à l'œuvre, peu de gens pouvaient rivaliser avec lui, si ce n'est les porteurs de Sharingan et les sannins. Quant à Naruto, il ne savait que penser avec Noki. C'est vrai, quelque chose en elle l'attirait, mais il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

Néanmoins, elle ne lui faisait pas le même effet que Sakura dans sa jeunesse, il ne pensait pas tout le temps à elle. Il l'aimait plus que si elle était sa sœur, mais moins que si il était fou d'elle. Il avait du mal à délimiter leur relation et ça l'empêcher d'être complètement serein. Ainsi, la nuit passa calmement, sans d'autres dérangements que des serpents du désert au cœur de la nuit noire désertique. Naruto réveilla toute la petite bande de bonne heure ce matin là. Ceux-ci se levèrent avec fainéantise sous le regard désabusé de leur chef.

 _ **" Allez, il va falloir y aller, les loirs, " dit Naruto en riant nerveusement.**_

Pris de peur, ils se levèrent tous en trombe et se placèrent devant lui.

 _ **" Bon, " reprit Naruto d'un air satisfait. " Donc, on fait comme on a dit. Surtout, n'oubliez pas de dissimuler tout ce qui pourra nous faire ressembler à des ninjas, notamment nos bandeaux frontaux rayés. Ça serait bête de se faire avoir comme ça. "**_

Lentement, ils se mirent en route en direction du défilé, marchant en file indienne le long de la falaise. Naruto et Noki passèrent en premiers suivis par leurs deux autres compagnons. Naruto aperçut des ninjas en train de garder l'entrée du village caché du sable. Ils étaient trop loin pour savoir à quel village ils appartenaient et même pour savoir leur prévu, les quatre compagnons se regroupèrent puisqu'il y avait des ninjas **« ennemis ».** Naruto leur fit signe d'avancer et tous obéirent. Ils ne firent qu'une vingtaine de mètres quand les ninjas présents leur barrèrent la route. Naruto eut un sourire nerveux.

Se tenait devant lui quatre ninjas de Konoha, dont un avait un masque lui masquant la moitié du visage. Il y avait en effet, Kakashi Hatake, dit le ninja copieur, dont la réputation dépassait désormais celle du cadre des shinobis, s'élevant au même rang que les sannins, ainsi que Sakura Haruno, dont Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'observer les formes superbes, bien équilibrées et non démesurées. D'après les rumeurs des informateurs de Naruto, elle avait surpassé son maître, la princesse Tsunade. Il y avait aussi Neji Hyûga, grand brun avec ses yeux blancs vides et son grand Kimono blanc. Enfin, il y avait Ino Yamanaka, belle blonde de vingt-cinq ans, mais déjà mariée. Naruto se retourna furtivement vers ses compagnons :

 _ **" Merde, ne faites rien de suspect, ce ne sont pas des ninjas de pacotille, " dit Naruto. " Je m'en occupe, ayez confiance. "**_

 _ **" Tu sais que tu as toute notre confiance, " dit Kitashi en le regardant avec ses beaux yeux.**_

Kakashi, le chef de l'équipe de Konoha, s'approcha de la team Sabishii.

 _ **" Bonjour étrangers. En tant que contrôleur pour l'examen Chuunin, je me dois de vous demander vos identités ainsi que l'objet de votre visite, ' dit le ninja copieur sur un ton qui laissait entrevoir un sourire.**_

 _ **" Mon nom est Kurama, " dit Naruto. " Avec mes amis Kira, Gamato et Pelao, nous sommes des voyageurs qui sommes sur les routes depuis des mois et nous voulons nous reposer. "**_

 _ **" Hum ! Ta voix me dit quelque chose, " dit Kakashi en dévisageant le peu du visage de Naruto qui apparaissait sous sa capuche. " Vous êtes ninja ? "**_

 _ **" Non, " répondit simplement Naruto.**_

 _ **" Je n'en suis pas si sûr, " rétorqua Kakashi alors que Neji sortait un kunaï de son étui à shuriken.**_

Naruto lui tournait le dos quand Neji lança le kunaï dans la direction de Naruto. Ce dernier le prit en plein dans le dos et s'effondra au sol en soulevant un filet de sable.

 _ **" Merde ! " Cria Sakura en se jetant sur l'homme au sol afin de le soigner. " Cet homme disait vrai, je vais m'en occuper. "**_

 _ **" Mais vous n'êtes pas bien à Konoha, " s'écria Noki dont le prénom de substitution était Pelao. " Vous avez tué notre compagnon et ami. "**_

 _ **" Je croyais vraiment avoir à faire avec un ninja, " fit Neji.**_

Mais l'habilité de Sakura était exceptionnelle en ce qui concernait les jutsus de soins et Naruto fut rapidement hors de danger. Keitetsu renommé Gamato et Kitashi renommée Nati soulevèrent Naruto par les pieds et les jambes et pénétrèrent dans le village avec des regards contrariés alors que Neji et les autres ninjas de Konoha leur faisaient une nouvelle fois part de leurs excuses. Arrivés dans le village, ils obliquèrent sur leur droite pour se placer dans une petite ruelle sombre, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Noki explosa alors en se jetant sur Naruto :

 _ **" Mais tu es fou, Naruto-kun ? " Cria-t-elle en le dévisageant et en passant ses mains dans les cheveux du blond.**_

 _ **" Mais non. Sakura a surpassé Tsunade d'après mes contacts et je ne risquais rien, " se défendit-il avec peu de conviction tout de même.**_

 _ **" Ne refais jamais ça, " ajouta-t-elle doucement.**_

 _ **" Tu les connais ces ninjas ? " fit Keitetsu pour venir au secours de son ami engagé dans une mauvaise voie.**_

 _ **" Oui, le chef d'équipe et Sakura était dans mon équipe à Konoha, avec un autre ami, " dit Naruto sans pour autant faire paraître la moindre nostalgie.**_

Les autres se regardèrent avec la même surprise. Eux, ils conservaient une certaine nostalgie de leur passé, quand ils avaient été heureux, mais Naruto ne conservait rien du passé, pas même un objet ou un souvenir. Il n'exprimait aucun remord et n'en parlait jamais. D'ailleurs, les compagnons de Naruto en savaient très peu sur celui qui était connu sous le nom de l'ombre jaune, mélangeant les techniques de clone d'ombre et de la téléportation, à part qu'il était le Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi et que c'était la raison de son départ de Konoha, dont il était un ancien ninja. Il savait également qu'il était un ninja quasiment imbattable et qu'il portait Kusanagi, l'épée légendaire. Naruto se releva et posa un baiser sur le front de Noki sous le regard amusé de leurs deux autres compagnons. Puis, il se rhabilla.

 _ **" Il nous faut un abri pour la nuit et un repas, " leur dit Naruto d'un ton ferme. " Vous avez quartier libre, mais … nous reste t-il encore de l'argent de notre dernière étape ou est-ce que Keitetsu a tout dépensé ? "**_

 _ **" Un petit million de ryos, " dit Kitashi, la trésorière de la team Sabishii, en souriant, " ça devrait aller. "**_

 _ **" Vous n'avez donc pas intérêt à tout dépenser, " les prévint Naruto. " Rendez-vous demain sur la place principale du village à 12h pile, sinon vous allez morfler. "**_

 _ **" Bien, chef, " fit Keitetsu en s'éloignant en compagnie de Kitashi, bras dessus bras dessous.**_

Naruto resta pensif quelques minutes sans bouger avant de partir à la recherche d'un restaurant. Noki le suivit en silence immédiatement après. Naruto l'attendit et la prit par la taille pour l'entraîner dans un beau restaurant. Ils s'installèrent et mangèrent en parlant à voix basse mais plutôt joyeusement. Cela montrait très bien que comme par le passé, Naruto restait un homme joyeux et jovial mais il était aussi devenu un homme très mûr, dur, inflexible et réfléchi. Et il en avait surtout dans la tête, réfléchissant comme un ordinateur.

La chose la plus impressionnante était qu'il ne laissait jamais transparaître ses sentiments, même avec Noki. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui l'inquiétait car elle sentait qu'il n'était pas réellement amoureux d'elle, mais qu'il avait seulement besoin d'elle comme une sœur. Mais Noki ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attirée par le mystère qui entourait Naruto depuis le jour où Naruto l'avait sauvé d'une patrouille d' jour-là, elle était en mission pour Kiri et après son sauvetage, elle avait décidé de suivre la team de Naruto nouvellement constituée à 21 ans seulement, quatre ans de moins que son nouveau petit ami. Noki et Naruto continuèrent de parler pendant un moment quand Sakura et Ino, les deux kunoichi de Konoha, pénétrèrent dans le petit restaurant.

 _ **" Hoï, Kurama, Pelao, " fit Sakura avec un beau sourire. " Encore désolé pour tout à l'heure, nous avons fait une bourde. "**_

 _ **"C'est vraiment sans importance, " répondit Naruto. " Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs, c'est naturel, je ne vous en veux pas. "**_

 _ **" Si tout le monde pouvait avoir votre ouverture d'esprit, Kurama, " fit Ino plutôt soulagé que l'homme étrange prenne bien la chose. " On peut manger avec vous ? "**_

Noki regarda son chef qui approuva en haussant les épaules nonchalamment, comme pour lui montrer qu'il s'en moquait.

 _ **" Bien sûr, asseyez-vous, " fit Noki à Sakura et Ino.**_

 _ **" Vous avez dit être des voyageurs mais à quel point avez-vous voyagé ? " fit Sakura en regardant l'homme qu'elle croyait être Kurama.**_

 _ **" Oui, ça fait quelques années que j'ère dans le monde des shinobis, " dit Naruto. " Je fais beaucoup de rencontre et j'apprends à vivre, à aimer et à ne pas juger les gens trop facilement. Je m'attache beaucoup aux autres et je n'oublie aucune de mes rencontres car elles sont toutes bénéfiques. "**_

 _ **" Vraiment ? " fit Sakura d'une voix hésitante.**_

 _ **" Oui, et d'ailleurs c'est lors d'une de ces rencontres que nous nous sommes rencontrés, " dit Noki en souriant et en embrassant Naruto.**_

 _ **" Vous êtes ensemble, c'est mignon, " fit Ino.**_

S'engagea alors une discussion entre les deux filles, à laquelle ne participaient ni Naruto, ni Sakura. Pour le premier, c'est évident que ces conversations ne faisaient pas parties de son habitude et pour la seconde, c'était inhabituel. Sakura semblait réfléchir. Sakura coupa la parole à Ino.

 _ **" J'ai une question à vous poser, Kurama, " dit-elle.**_

 _ **" Je vous écoute, " répondit Naruto.**_

 _ **" J'ai…j'ai perdu un ami cher il y a de cela cinq ans, un jeune homme joyeux et blond de 25 ans aujourd'hui. Vous ne l'avez pas rencontré, vous qui voyagé depuis de nombreuses années ? " demanda Sakura d'une voix faible.**_

 _ **" Ca me dit quelque chose, " répondit Naruto sous le regard intrigué de Noki.**_

 _ **" C'est vrai ? Il s'appelait Naruto, " s'écria Sakura pleine d'espoir.**_

 _ **" Maintenant que vous le dites, ça me dit quelque chose, " répondit Naruto, toujours dissimulé sous l'identité de Kurama. " J'ai rencontré un homme suivant votre description, il y a un peu moins de cinq ans. "**_

 _ **" Vous a-t-il dit quelque chose ? "continua Sakura de plus en plus heureuse.**_

 _ **" Oui, mais je ne suis pas sûr que vous devriez entendre ce que j'ai à vous dire, vu que vous vous considérez comme une de ses amies, " dit Naruto.**_

 _ **" Allez-y quand même, " dit Sakura.**_

 _ **" Il m'a dit avoir été trahi par tous ceux qu'il considérait comme ses amis. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il reniait à jamais son passé, " répondit Naruto. Je crois même qu'il voulait se suicider.**_

 _ **" Quoi ? Se suicider ? " s'exclama Sakura en plongeant son visage sur Ino, sa meilleure amie et confidente. " Vous n'avez pas essayé de le dissuader ? "**_

 _ **" Que pouvais-je faire face à un ninja ? " se défendit Naruto.**_

 _ **" Il a raison, " dit Ino alors que Sakura éclatait en sanglots tout en sortant du restaurant.**_

Ino se leva à son tour et se tourna vers les deux autres personnes.

 _ **" Je suis désolé, Naruto était son ancien coéquipier, " dit-elle.**_

 _ **" Ne vous en faîtes pas, je paierai, " répliqua Naruto.**_

Noki regarda Naruto d'un air bizarre.

 _ **" Tu ne nous avais jamais rien dit sur ça, " dit-elle.**_

 _ **" Et qu'est ce que ça aurait changé si je t'avais dit que j'ai vécu seul pendant douze ans, battu et haï par tout Konoha et que malgré mes efforts, tous mes amis m'ont trahi après que j'ai été obligé de tuer mon meilleur ami afin de sauver ma propre vie et celle de ceux que je considérais comme mes amis, " dit tristement Naruto.**_

Noki resta silencieusement en observant son Naruto. Elle le serra contre lui et l'embrassa.

 _ **" Pardonne moi, je ne voulais pas t'offenser, " dit-elle.**_

 _ **" Ce n'est pas grave, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, " répondit Naruto.**_

 _ **" Allons nous coucher, " dit-elle.**_

 _ **" Oui, tu as raison. "**_

Ils passèrent la nuit ensemble comme à chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient, laissant aller leur désir mutuel de chaleur et d'amour, mais un amour différent, l'un fraternel et protecteur, l'autre un amour véritable et profond.


	3. L'informateur

**A/N: bonne lecture**

* * *

Naruto se réveilla avant Noki, comme toujours, lui qui n'avait peu ou pas besoin de dormir pour reprendre des forces depuis son union avec Kyuubi. Il sortit prendre l'air et contempla la lune qui se tenait fièrement dans le ciel nu de Suna. Il pensa à Noki qu'il aimait mais aussi à Sakura, son amour de jeunesse, mais il ne savait pas si il l'aimait encore, cinq ans plus tard. **qu'est ce qui me prend ? Sakura fait partie de mon passé** __ _pensa Naruto, surpris de penser à la belle jeune femme._ De son côté, Noki se réveilla seule, comme toujours. Elle sentit l'odeur des draps, encore imprégnés de l'odeur de Naruto, son bel amour.

Elle fainéanta une dizaine de minutes dans le lit avant de se lever pour se laver et manger. Ses formes étaient superbes, parfaites et bien équilibrées. Bref, elle faisait craquer tous les hommes, tous sauf un : Naruto. Il avait peur, tout simplement, elle le savait. Pour oublier ce qui la tracassait, Noki décida de se changer les idées en vagabondant dans les rues de Suna. Elle observa les boutiques, l'architecture des bâtiments et les beaux enfants du village. Mais partout où elle allait, elle voyait son blond sur tous les visages.

 _ **" Merde, je suis vraiment accro à lui " se dit-elle en souriant.**_

Pendant qu'elle souriait en pensant à cela, elle sentit une présence ninja dans son dos, un ninja d'une très grande force avec un chakra très puissant, mais moins puissant que celui de Naruto (même sans le chakra de Kyuubi). Elle se rendit compte que la visite était loin d'être amicale et elle se prépara à toute éventualité. Elle se retourna et reconnut le chef de l'équipe de Konoha de la veille, le fameux Kakashi Hatake, l'homme au sharingan, le ninja copieur. Mais ça, elle l'ignorait.

 _ **" Bonjour, qu'est ce qui vous amène ? " demanda-t-elle le plus poliment possible.**_

 _ **" Oh rien, je voulez juste vous parler, " répondit Kakashi.**_

 _ **" A quel sujet ? " Continua Noki.**_

 _ **" Sur le fait que vous êtes ninja, " dit le ninja copieur.**_

 _ **" Nous vous avons pourtant dit hier que nous n'étions pas liés à ce genre de personnes, " répliqua Noki, plutôt énervée.**_

 _ **" Vous mentez, contrairement au sharingan, " dit Kakashi en dévoilant sa merveilleuse pupille rouge lucifer.**_

 _ **" Merde, " s'exclama-t-elle. Naruto, où es-tu ? supplia-t-elle intérieurement.**_

Les deux protagonistes s'observèrent un moment avant que Kakashi ne lance le combat avec une vague de kunais. Très vite, Kakashi sentit que son adversaire n'était pas un adversaire comme les autres. Noki maîtrisait en effet une technique Hyôton, assez proche de celle d'Haku, à la base de Fuuton et de Suiton, ce qui lui permettait de maîtriser la glace. Sa puissance était énorme et Kakashi ne se risqua pas à un duel au corps à corps, tellement la glace était un élément dangereux. Néanmoins, peu à peu, à grands coups de techniques Katon, Kakashi commença à contrer Noki sur ses points forts, se montrant digne de son rang de ninja légendaire.

Soudainement, Kakashi créa deux Kage Bunshin. L'un fonça sur Noki alors que l'autre lança un kunai dissimulé dans le dos du premier. Noki se débarrassa facilement du premier clone mais elle ne s'attendait pas à voir un kunai arriver juste derrière. Elle ne pouvait plus esquiver et elle crut à sa fin. Mais un shuriken vint heurter le kunai au dernier moment alors que Naruto se plaça devant Noki. Kitashi et Keitetsu étaient situés derrière la jeune brune. Mais en face d'eux, étaient apparus Sakura, Neji et Ino ainsi qu'une cinquantaine de shinobis de Suna. Noki embrassa Naruto devant tout le monde, ce qui surpris ses compagnons.

 _ **" Merci, " lui dit-elle doucement à l'oreille. "Vous en avez mis du temps, j'ai eu peur. "**_

 _ **" On n'allait pas te laisser toute seule face à ce mec qui a su te tenir tête, ce qui est un vrai exploit vu que Kurama-kun t'a entraîné personnellement, " fit remarquer Keitetsu.**_

 _ **" Qui c'est ce type ? "demanda Kitashi à Naruto.**_

 _ **" Kakashi, le ninja copieur, l'homme au sharingan, " répondit Naruto. " C'est mon ancien senseï. "**_

 _ **" Et ben, il doit être fort, d'après ce qui circule sur lui depuis quelques mois, " remarqua Keitetsu en observant leur adversaire qui semblait quand même essoufflait.**_

 _ **" Faites attention, ne regardez pas son sharingan. Il a un niveau de dojutsu équivalent à celui de Itachi, " dit Naruto.**_

 _ **" Hein ? Tu rigoles ? " fit Noki.**_

 _ **" Pas du tout, il maîtrise le Mangekyou Sharingan lui aussi, "répondit leur chef.**_

Kakashi, voyant que tous ses adversaires abaissèrent leurs yeux, devina qu'ils savaient qu'il possédait le Mangekyou Sharingan. _**C'est qui ces types, ils savent des choses sur moi que si peu connaissent ou imaginent. Aucun doute, il est de…**_

 _ **" Le mec de devant est de Konoha, " s'exclama Kakashi à Sakura.**_

 _ **" Un ninja de la feuille ? " fit Sakura.**_

 _ **" Aucun doute, " répondit Kakashi, sans pour autant que la Sabishii puisse entendre quoique ce soit.**_

Puis, Kakashi éleva la voix alors que de nombreux autres ninjas de Suna apparaissaient.

 _ **" Rendez-vous, vous n'avez aucune chance de vous en sortir face à nous, " dit Kakashi. "Vous ne faites pas le poids, même si je reconnais que la fille m'intrigue. "**_

 _ **" Vous avez peut-être raison, Kakashi Hatake, le ninja copieur, " répondit Naruto. " Votre réputation vous précède. "**_

 _ **" Comment en sais-tu autant sur moi ? " fit Kakashi.**_

 _ **" Chacun a ses secrets et ses sources, " répondit Naruto. " Moi, je ne dévoile pas comment j'obtiens mes informations. "**_

 _ **" Nous avons ordre de vous mener auprès de Kazekage-sama, "dit Sakura. " Ne faites pas d'histoire. "**_

Naruto ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes et à la surprise de ses compagnons, il acquiesça alors que ses compagnons de la team Sabishii savaient pertinemment que Naruto pouvait se débarrasser de tous les ninjas présents en quelques secondes avec sa technique de téléportation.

 _ **" Mais tu es fou, " s'exclama Keitetsu, de telle façon que tout le monde put l'entendre.**_

 _ **" Keitetsu a raison, "commença Kitashi, tu… "**_

 _ **" Suffit, " cria Naruto. " Vous n'avez plus confiance en moi et vous doutez de mes décisions ? Est-ce que je vous ai déjà conduit dans un piège ? "**_

 _ **" Non, tu as raison, " avoua Keitetsu.**_

 _ **" Alors allons-y, " dit Naruto.**_

 _ **" J'espère simplement que tu sais ce que tu fais, " fit Keitetsu en regardant son chef du coin de l'œil.**_

Les yeux de Naruto virèrent au rouge, ce qui provoqua un mouvement de recul à sa team, puis il s'avança sans répondre, ce qui signifiait la fin de la compagnons, encore quelque peu apeurés, se résignèrent et le suivirent en silence. Kakashi observa la scène avec surprise, ne voyant pas le visage du plus grand personnage des quatre individus, tous habillés en blanc avec un signe sur le dos de leur grand manteau blanc et jaune.

 _ **Ce mec n'est pas normal. La fille que j'ai affrontée est le meilleur ninja que j'ai affronté depuis des mois et pourtant, ils semblaient terrifiés face à leur chef. Il doit être très puissant. Ils n'osent même pas le contredire. Je me demande vraiment si il est de Konoha**_ _pensa Kakashi en essayant d'entrevoir une partie du visage de l'inconnu, les autres ayant abaissés leur capuche._ Sous l'escorte de l'escouade de Konoha et de Suna, la team Sabishii passa sur la place du village avant d'arriver devant un grand bâtiment, tant en beauté architecturale qu'en hauteur. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la grande bâtisse, puis ils montèrent une série importante de marches avant d'arriver devant une porte beige, gardée par deux ninjas dont le visage était dissimulé par un voile blanc. Kakashi toqua faiblement à la porte et une voix grave et neutre leur répondit.

 _ **" Entrez, Kakashi, " dit le Kazekage.**_

 _ **" Comme prévu, j'ai capturé les quatre intrus qui ont pénétré hier dans le village, " dit Kakashi au Kazekage qui tournait le dos aux ninjas de Konoha et à la Sabishii, en regardant par la fenêtre au loin, dans le pays du vent.**_

Le Kazekage était une personne d'environ 1m80, roux et avec des cernes sous les yeux. Il avait un haut-le-corps noir et un bas foncé, mais la couleur véritable était indéfinissable. Gaara se retourna vers les intrus et les dévisagea. Celui dont le visage était dissimulé par une capuche l'intrigua naturellement.

 _ **" Bien, merci Kakashi, " dit Gaara. " Vous pouvez disposer. "**_

 _ **" Nous vous laissons donc, Gaara-sama, " dit Kakashi en quittant la pièce, suivi de Sakura, Ino et Neji.**_

Gaara s'approcha des quatre intrus. Il regarda Noki et Keitetsu puis Kitashi, la belle blonde. Puis, doucement, il se glissa vers Naruto et approcha sa main de la capuche. L'ombre jaune se laissa faire et doucement, Gaara dévoila le beau visage de Naruto ainsi que son abondante chevelure blonde.

 _ **" Naruto ! " s'exclama Gaara.**_

 _ **" Gaara, " répondit doucement le blond.**_

 _ **" Quoi ? Vous vous connaissez ? " s'exclama Keitetsu.**_

 _ **" Oui, Gaara est un ancien ami, un vrai, " répondit Naruto.**_

 _ **" Oui et tu vas me payer le fait de ne pas m'avoir donner de nouvelle plus tôt qu'il y a six mois, enfoiré, " dit Gaara en riant.**_

Ils s'observèrent un moment avant que Naruto n'enlace le Kazekage devant l'œil plus qu'étonné de ses amis.

 _ **" Tant de temps, Gaara, mais tu n'as pas changé, " dit Naruto en souriant à son vieil ami et ancien Jinchuuriki.**_

 _ **" Mais, alors… " commença Keitetsu.**_

 _ **" C'est lui ton contact à Suna, " finit Kitashi abasourdie comme les autres, par le fait que leur chef connaisse personnellement plusieurs des Kage des grands villages ninjas.**_

 _ **" En effet, " répondit notre héros blond. " Qui mieux qu'un Kage d'un des cinq grands villages ninja peut m'aider à obtenir des informations sur Akatsuki ? "**_

Noki, Kitashi et Keitetsu sourirent faiblement pendant quelques instants. Naruto et Gaara s'observaient toujours en silence.

 _ **" Nous devrions nous dépêcher, " dit Noki en fixant Naruto.**_

 _ **" Hum ! Je vois que tu as su t'entourer de personnes prudentes et jolies en plus, " dit Gaara en souriant, ce qui n'échappa pas à Kitashi.**_

 _ **" Dans ma situation, " répondit Naruto calmement, " il vaut être plus prudent que la moyenne. Mais Noki a raison, venons-en au sujet. Quand est-il d'Akatsuki ? "**_

 _ **" Ca s'agite beaucoup en ce moment. Ils ont rassemblé beaucoup d'argent et ils te recherchent très activement. Ils préparent quelque chose d'important, " répondit Gaara. " Les duos ont été reformés et ils parcourent librement tous les pays à ta recherche. Je crains ne pas pouvoir t'en dire beaucoup plus. "**_

 _ **" Et Konoha ? " demanda Naruto.**_

 _ **" J'ai demandé à l'équipe de Kakashi de venir contrôler les entrées et les venues au village de Suna pour l'examen Chuunin, " dit Gaara. " Akatsuki a développé un véritable réseau d'information depuis quelques temps et je ne veux pas que Suna soit infiltré. "**_

 _ **" Et me concernant ? "Continua Naruto.**_

Gaara soupira, gêné par la situation assez délicate dans laquelle il était, à la fois Kazekage et ami d'un Naruto.

 _ **" Ils te recherchent toujours en tant que déserteur de la feuille, " répondit Gaara. " Mais je ne pense pas que tu risques grand-chose. Même Kakashi s'est fait avoir par ton contrôle du chakra et ta dissimulation. Et toi, tu as découvert quelque chose ? "**_

 _ **"J'ai découvert pourquoi Itachi a quitté Akatsuki et pourquoi il en a après Madara. Et puis, je me suis enfin penché sur les sceaux de mon père et la technique de téléportation, "dit Naruto en souriant comme avant.**_

 _ **" C'est vrai, tu la maîtrises ? " S'étonna Gaara.**_

 _ **" Ouais, et j'en suis content, " dit Naruto. " Elle m'a posé des problèmes cette satané technique ainsi que la plupart des sceaux que mon père m'a légué. Et puis il y a Kyuubi qui m'ennuie avec ses techniques Katon. "**_

La discussion continua ainsi, passant sur tous les sujets importants à connaître pour un homme traqué à la fois par les chasseurs de Nukenin, par les Nukenin et par Akatsuki. Enfin, au bout de deux heures, la discussion prit fin et Naruto pensa à partir.

 _ **" Je vais régulariser votre situation à vous quatre pour que vous puissiez vous déplacer librement dans Suna sans être déranger, " dit Gaara.**_

 _ **" Merci beaucoup, Gaara, " dit Naruto. " Je pense que nous sommes quittes maintenant. "**_

 _ **" Tu peux rester pour l'examen Chuunin, " dit Gaara à son ami.**_

 _ **" Merci, nous allons considérer ta proposition. "**_


	4. Le mystère de kurama

Ils quittèrent alors le grand bâtiment des Kazekage ensemble désormais, plus obligés de se séparer par souci de couverture. Ils passèrent devant l'équipe de Konoha en souriant, ce qui surprit bien sûr ces derniers. **Gaara-sama les laisse partir ? Mais c'est qui ce mec ? Il semble avoir de l'influence sur tout le monde .** Arrivés dans la grande cour du village caché du sable, ils se séparèrent à nouveau et partirent chacun de leur côté.

Naruto se retrouva bien sûr une nouvelle fois avec Noki et il la conduisit dans un bel hôtel peu loin de l'entrée du village. Ils s'installèrent dans leur chambre, moment que choisit Noki pour s'approcher de Naruto et l'embrasser. Il lui rendit son baiser, mais pas de la même façon que Noki.

 _ **" Tu ne me rendras jamais tout l'amour que je te porte, " dit tristement Noki.**_

 _ **" Que puis-je y faire ? " fit Naruto.**_

 _ **" Rien et c'est le problème, je n'ai pas trouvé en toi l'amour passionnel, mais j'ai trouvé l'amour fraternel avec toi Naruto, " dit Noki en fixant celui qu'elle aimait.**_

 _ **" Je ne peux vraiment rien faire, " dit Naruto. " Je t'aime Noki, vraiment et j'aimerais tellement t'aimer du même amour que toi, mais je ne ressens pas ça. "**_

 _ **" Je sais et pourtant, tu me donnes tant de bonheur, " répondit Noki avec une lueur enflammée dans ses beaux yeux sombres.**_

 _ **" C'est parce que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi et que tu es celle qui fait avancer, " dit Naruto en lui rendant son regard bleuté, mais plus perçant encore.**_

 _ **" J'espère qu'un jour tu connaîtras l'amour passionnel comme moi, " fit Noki. " A moins que ce ne soit déjà le cas. "**_

 _ **" Non, je t'aime Noki et tu le sais, " dit Naruto.**_

 _ **" Oui, mais tu ne peux me donner ce que j'attends vraiment d'un homme, et si tu ne le peux pas, personne ne le pourra, " lui dit-elle à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser.**_

Cette fois, il lui rendit son baiser plus passionnément. Puis il se leva, embrassa sa petite amie sur le front et l'enlaça avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée blanche. Noki sourit devant cette attitude de protection de son homme. Naruto sortit de l'hôtel et se dirigea vers le centre du village avant de vagabonder sur les hauteurs du village. Il fixa vers l'Est et le grand désert.

Au loin, s'étendait la grande forêt qui bordait le pays du feu et le pays du vent. Au-delà, s'étendait le village caché de Konoha, l'un des plus puissants villages ninja du monde des shinobis à l'image de Suna no kuni. Puis, avec la journée qui avançait, il redescendit vers le centre du village, flânant dans les petites rues désertes. Il tomba alors une nouvelle fois sur Sakura et Ino qui revenait d'un tour de garde.

 _ **" Oh ! Kurama " s'écria Ino en le voyant. " Pelao n'est pas avec vous ? "**_

 _ **" Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais, " dit Kurama. " Et non, Pelao ne se sentait pas bien, elle est restée à l'hôtel pour se reposer. "**_

 _ **" Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit que vous étiez ninja ? " fit remarquer Sakura.**_

 _ **" Pourquoi vous l'aurais-je dit ? " répliqua Naruto alias Kurama.**_

 _ **" Encore une fois, tu réponds de travers, Kurama-san, " fit Ino.**_

 _ **" Peut-être, " dit Naruto nonchalamment.**_

 _ **" Vous auriez pu essayer de le retenir ! " s'écria alors Sakura.**_

 _ **" De qui parles-tu ? " Questionna le blond.**_

 _ **" De Naruto, bien sûr, " dit Sakura en réprimant des larmes. " Tu aurais pu l'empêcher de se suicider. "**_

 _ **" Qui te dis qu'il l'a fait ? " répliqua Naruto.**_

 _ **" Mais… " commença Sakura.**_

 _ **"Quand je l'ai rencontré, il ne savait plus quoi faire et c'est une des idées qui lui a traversé la tête, " dit Naruto. " Mais que représente-t-il pour toi ce type ? A chaque fois que je te croise, Sakura, tu me parles de lui. "**_

La Kunoichi aux cheveux roses baissa les yeux de honte.

 _ **" Il était mon coéquipier à Konoha dès l'âge de douze ans, " commença-t-elle. " Stupide, turbulent, imbécile et pervers. Il n'a cessé d'être un poids pour moi et pour mon autre coéquipier. Je croyais qu'il faisait ça pour m'embêter et je l'ai repoussé. Et puis Sasuke est parti par soif de pouvoir et Naruto est parti s'entraîner avec un sannin pendant trois ans. À son retour nous avons cherché Sasuke ensemble et cela nous a beaucoup rapproché. Je…je croyais être amoureuse de Sasuke mais maintenant je sais que je me trompais, il est devenu fou, il a failli tuer Naruto et nous avec. Naruto n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de le tuer. "**_

Des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur les joues de Sakura. Elle suffoqua sous l'émotion en essayant de fixer Kurama mais il portait toujours sa capuche.

 _ **" Et j'ai été stupide, " reprit-elle. " Je l'ai laissé s'entêter à chercher Sasuke et finalement, ça s'est fini en catastrophe. Tout est ma faute. Mais au début, je lui en ai voulu d'avoir tué celui que je croyais aimer et Naruto est partit, croyant être trahi par tout le monde. J'ai compris combien la présence de Naruto m'était indispensable. J'ai compris son attitude de jeunesse quand j'ai appris qu'il était un Jinchuuriki orphelin haï par tout le village depuis son enfance. J'ai ressenti un vide à son départ, et j'ai compris qu'il était devenu mon meilleur ami. "**_

Les sanglots de Sakura redoublèrent d'intensité.

 _ **" Je le cherche sans arrêt depuis cinq ans, suivant toutes les traces qui me sont données, " dit elle. " Mais rien, à chaque fois que j'arrive sur un lieu, c'est trop tard, il n'y a plus personne. Il n'est plus qu'une ombre. "**_

Naruto toujours caché la regarda avec intensité à travers sa capuche grâce à ses yeux démoniaques. Sakura sentit la présence démoniaque et vacilla.

 _ **" Tu l'aimes ? " fit Naruto.**_

 _ **"Non ! bien sûr que non, " s'exclama-t-elle.**_

 _ **" Mais tu tiens énormément à lui, car même en le croyant mort, tu a continué à le chercher pendant cinq ans, " continua Kurama.**_

 _ **" Oui, mais il est introuvable, " reprit Sakura. " J'ai cherché partout. "**_

 _ **" N'abandonne pas, c'est le seul conseil que je peux te donner, " dit Naruto.**_

 _ **" C'était…son nindô, " dit Sakura avec mélancolie. " Tout ce qui m'arrive me rapporte à lui. "**_

 _ **" Accroche-toi alors, mais n'ait pas trop d'espoir, " fit Kurama.**_

 **Cette fille…Que… ?** pensa Naruto en observant son ancienne coéquipière du coin de l'œil en se levant.

 _ **"**_ _ **Je vais devoir y aller,**_ _ **"**_ _ **dit Naruto.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Vous êtes un ninja d'où ? " demanda Ino.**_

 _ **" De nulle part, " dit le blond. " Je ne suis pas un ninja comme les autres, je n'ai ni grade, ni chef, ni but. Je suis indépendant mais sous la protection de Kazekage-sama. Au revoir jeunes demoiselles. "**_

Naruto rentra donc seul à l'hôtel. Noki l'accueillit dans ses bras à son arrivée et elle semblait avoir beaucoup réfléchi. Accepter la situation, tel était son désir, accepter l'amour que Naruto lui portait et lui offrait, même si cet amour n'était pas suffisant à la satisfaire, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser s'échapper.

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa. Il répondit à son sourire comprenant qu'elle avait un choix : aussi longtemps qu'il le désirait, il resterait avec elle, jusqu'au jour où il rencontrerait celle qui lui apportera tout, bien que ce jour risquait de ne jamais arriver et il le savait. Noki alla se coucher en sachant que Naruto devait effectuer sa méditation qui lui permettait de repousser le démon renard hors des limites de son esprit.

Il devait effectuer cette méditation tous les deux jours et ce soir là, il décida de la faire sur le toit de l'hôtel, sachant qu'il ne risquait rien. La nuit passa ainsi, une fois sa méditation terminée, Naruto resta immobile à contempler la nuit et les astres scintillants. Quand elle se réveilla, Noki constata que son Naruto était sous la douche. La porte était entrouverte et elle décida de tenter le coup.

Elle se leva et se déshabilla rapidement avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain. Le contact avec l'eau brûlante la fit vaciller mais elle se blottit contre Naruto et oublia tout le reste.

 _ **" Bonjour, Naruto-kun, " fit-elle tout sourire en croisant ses bras sur le ventre de son petit ami.**_

 _ **" Salut, Noki-chan, " répondit se dernier avec un sourire.**_

Naruto regarda sa compagne nue. Comment résister à une femme aussi belle et gentille que Noki, tendre et douce mais qui savait aussi se faire respecter. Rien n'y fit, il ne put repousser son désir, même si il savait que cela aller à l'encontre de ses sentiments véritables. Oui, il l'aimait, mais de là à aller si loin avec Noki ? Il l'ignorait. Ce qu'il craignait ce n'était pas de coucher avec elle, mais c'était les répercutions qu'aurait un tel acte sur la Sabishii.

Inutile de résister, il s'abandonna à la douceur de Noki, laissant aller son désir trop longtemps refusé à 25 ans déjà, pour celui dont le nombre de conquête avait été important à l'heure de son départ à 20 ans, voire même avant, du temps où il vivait encore à Konoha. Vers midi, ils se résignèrent à sortir de la douche, heureux comme des anges, surtout Noki. Ce jour là, le deuxième de leur séjour à Suna, devait avoir lieu le grand examen Chuunin qui rassemblait tant de monde en période de paix.

Comme à l'accoutumer, la troisième épreuve de l'examen mettait en œuvre une série de combat dans une arène. Pour faire plaisir à Gaara, Naruto avait trouvé bon d'y assister mais il n'y alla pas pour autant de bon cœur. Il voulait en finir avec Akatsuki rapidement et notamment avec son chef, Uchiwa Madara. En début d'après-midi, comme convenu, la team Sabishii se retrouva en ville afin de se rendre ensemble à l'examen Chuunin.

En montant dans l'arène, ils s'aperçurent qu'il ne restait plus de place sauf à côté de l'équipe de Konoha. **Et merde encore eux, ça devient saoulant à la fin**. Ils s'installèrent donc à côté de Sakura et Ino. Les premiers combats se succédèrent sans grand intérêt sous les yeux de l'examinateur de Suna. Naruto s'ennuyait fermement ainsi que la team Sabishii, habitué à voir de beaux combats lors de leurs voyages.

En revanche, ceux de Konoha étaient passionnés par ces combats, ce qui confirma Naruto que la formation des grands villages ninja n'étaient pas suffisante pour avoir de grands ninja. Le fait que beaucoup de ninjas désertaient, montrait bien que ce phénomène était vrai. Un jeune ninja intéressa néanmoins Naruto, un jeune garçon de Konoha dont l'affinité Fuuton était grandement développé pour son âge. Il maîtrisait aussi des techniques de Genjutsu.

Soudainement, un grand vent glacé se leva, aussi froid que la glace. L'équipe de Konoha s'étonna qu'un enfant de 12 ans puisse créer un tel phénomène. En revanche pour la Sabishii, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Ils avaient des invités et c'était la marque de fabrique de leurs ennemis. D'un signe de tête, tout fut convenu : Naruto allait s'en occuper.

 _ **" Attendez-moi à la sortie du village et bloquez tout ceux qui souhaitent sortir, " ordonna Naruto d'un ton ferme.**_

 _ **" Haï, " firent ses compagnons étant désormais habituer à ne pas discuter les ordres de leur chef incontesté et incontestable.**_

 _ **" À nous trois, " fit Naruto avant de sauter dans l'arène.**_

Ceux de Konoha ne comprenaient pas. Qu'est ce qu'un ninja sans domicile avait à voir avec l'examen Chuunin ? Quand ils se retournèrent, ils ne virent plus personne. Il ne restait que Kurama qui avait sauté dans l'arène. Deux autres Kurama apparurent et s'emparèrent des deux genins avant de les mener vers les ninjas de Konoha.

 **Des Kage Bunshin ? Se pourrait-il que… ?** Se demanda Kakashi. **Ce mec est décidemment de plus en plus étrange.** Un vent tourbillonnant secouait l'arène et on ne voyait que Kurama. Cependant, malgré ce phénomène bizarre, personne n'avait fuit de l'arène et encore moins les Kage et les ninjas de Konoha.

Peu à peu, le vent commença à perdre en intensité et la poussière commença à se dissiper. Finalement, le spectacle fut parfaitement visible. Kurama, avec son manteau blanc, faisait face seul à deux hommes qui portaient des grands manteaux noirs à motifs rouges. L'un était aussi roux que le Kazekage et son visage était jeune alors que l'autre était brun avec un bandeau rayé de Kumo no kuni.

 _ **" Et bien, j'avais raison, " fit le roux. " Il suffisait de se montrer pour que notre cible accoure. Tu me dois 2000 ryos. "**_

 _ **" Je m'incline en effet. Mais il parait que notre cible est forte, " fit le brun.**_

 _ **" On verra, " fit le roux.**_

Naruto regarda les deux arrivants et sourit.

 _ **" Vous devez être les deux nouveaux toutous de Madara, " fit Naruto de telle sorte que personne ne put entendre le nom de leur chef. " Il parait que vous n'êtes pas mauvais " .**_

 _ **" Pas mauvais ? Tu te fous de nous ou quoi ? " S'énerva le roux.**_

 _ **" Putain, fermes ta gueule Goku, tu t'énerves à la moindre pique de tes adversaires et tu ne te rends même pas compte qu'il l'a fait exprès. "**_

 _ **" Tu es plus intelligent que le rouquin, " remarqua Naruto. " C'est dommage, si vous ne veniez pas pour me capturer, on pourrait s'entendre vous et moi… "**_

 _ **" Voyons ce que tu vaux, " lança le roux.**_

Commença alors une phase d'observation tactique entre les trois protagonistes. Pendant ce temps, dans les gradins, dès que les membres d'Akatsuki furent visibles, les ninjas de Konoha se précipitèrent au chevet des Kage, Tsunade et Gaara.

 _ **" Akatsuki ? Ici ? " s'exclama Tsunade en se tournant vers son homologue de Suna.**_

 _ **" Ce sont les deux nouveaux membres du groupuscule que nous avions cru tuer avec Neji et Shikamaru la semaine dernière, " dit Kakashi en observant Kurama.**_

 _ **" Ils doivent alors être beaucoup plus fort que ce que l'on croyait, " fit Tsunade avec le regard approbateur du ninja copieur.**_

 _ **" Mais qui est ce type qui croit pouvoir leur tenir tête seul ? Gaara ? " Questionna Kakashi qui n'avait jamais senti Kurama.**_

 _ **" C'est un ninja qui sera capable de s'en sortir, " répondit le Kazekage. " Moi-même je ne fais pas beaucoup le poids face à lui sans Shukaku. Si on ne l'attaque pas, il reste inoffensif. "**_

En bas, les trois adversaires s'observaient toujours.

 _ **" Il faut l'arrêter, je doute de tes paroles Gaara, " fit Tsunade. " Allez-y, " ordonna-t-elle à l'équipe de Kakashi qui sauta dans l'arène.**_

 _ **" Non ! " s'écria Gaara. " Mais… "**_

 _ **" Je fais ce que je veux de mes ninjas, cher Kazekage, " répliqua-t-elle.**_

 _ **" Ils vont tous finir à l'hosto, je t'avais prévenu, Tsunade-san, " rétorqua Gaara.**_

 _ **" Tu oublies qu'il y a Kakashi, " remarqua Tsunade.**_

Pour toute réponse, Gaara sourit et laissa tomber la conversation. Il s'abandonna à l'observation du combat qui semblait vouloir faire oublier la monotonie de l'examen Chuunin. En bas, le combat commença réellement. Naruto sentit en effet une présence sous ses pieds, il fut prit au piège.

 _ **" Doton, technique de la décapitation, " cria le roux d'Akatsuki.**_

Ce dernier sortit de la terre avec un sabre et s'apprêta à trancher la tête de Naruto. Mais celui-ci disparut dans un nuage de fumée. **Un clone ? Mais où est le vrai ?** Se demanda le roux. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit rien. Son compagnon lui cria quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir apparaître son adversaire dans son champ de vision, en plein dans l'angle du soleil.

 **Il s'est dissimulé dans l'angle du soleil en si peu de temps en analysant parfaitement la trajectoire, c'est un crack ce type** pensa Kakashi en observant la scène. Naruto arrivait à une vitesse surhumaine, il dégaina Kusanagi en l'air et l'enfonça dans le torse de son adversaire. Dans le même temps, Naruto sortit un kunai et le lança en direction du second membre du duo d'Akatsuki. Sans sourciller, le brun se baissa pour esquiver le kunai qui se planta dans le mur derrière lui. Le roux, ayant toujours Kusanagi dans le torse, se désintégra en une flaque d'eau.

 _ **" Mon coéquipier t'a eu avec son clone aqueux, " le nargua le brun.**_

 _ **" Non, c'est toi qui t'es fait avoir, " fit une voix derrière lui.**_

Le membre Akatsukien sentit un kunai le transpercer de part en part au niveau du torse et un autre lui trancher la gorge. Le sang commença à s'échapper abondamment de son corps et bientôt, sa vue se voila et son cœur s'arrêta.

 _ **" Ce type est vraiment impressionnant, s'attaquer à un adversaire pour distraire le second et le tuer, c'est impressionnant. Mais qui est-il ? C'est inhumain, " fit remarquer Kakashi.**_


	5. Découverte et fuite

_**" Il a élaboré une telle tactique en si peu de temps, voilà quelqu'un qui peut rivaliser avec Shikamaru. " continua Kakashi.**_

De son côté, Naruto analysait la situation. **Je suppose que l'autre débile de rouquin s'est barré, tant mieux. Maintenant, il faut me débarrasser de ceux de Konoha sans trop leur faire mal. On va éviter le Rasenshuriken, ça ne ferait pas plaisir à Gaara.**

 _ **" Toi qui te disais non-ninja, " ironisa Kakashi en relevant son bandeau, révélant son sharingan à tous par la même occasion.**_

 _ **" Je ne me considère pas ninja, n'ayant aucun village d'attache, Kakashi, " dit Naruto toujours dissimulé sous sa fausse identité.**_

 _ **" Mais qui es-tu à la fin ? " s'écria Sakura.**_

 _ **" Quelqu'un qui ne vous veux aucun mal, alors laissez moi partir ou sinon je m'énerve pour de bon, " fit Naruto sur un ton démoniaque.**_

 _ **" Hors de question, nous avons une mission à remplir, " fit Kakashi, " même si nous devons y perdre la vie. "**_

 _ **" Qui vous a parlé de mourir ? " fit Naruto en rigolant. " Un bras ou deux en moins suffiront… "**_

 _ **" Oh putain, il est sadique en plus, " fit Ino complètement paralysée par la peur.**_

 _ **" Du calme, il essaye de nous faire craquer, é s'exclama Kakashi.**_

Naruto rigola d'un petit rire sinistre, relançant par la même occasion l'ambiance tendue qui se trouvait sur ce combat. Plus loin, le membre brun d'Akatsuki continuait de se vider de son sang, souillant le sable fin de l'arène de Suna.

 _ **" Bon, il va falloir être sérieux alors, avec le ninja copieur comme adversaire, " fit Kurama.**_

Naruto ramassa Kusanagi qui était encore au sol et sortit son bandeau frontal. Il le plaça autour de son cou et il était visible au dessus de son grand manteau blanc comme neige. Le symbole y était clair : le symbole de Konoha rayé horizontalement.

 _ **" Hn ! Un déserteur de la feuille ? " s'exclama Sakura. " Et il porte Kusanagi. Ce ne peut être qu'Orochimaru. "**_

 _ **" Non ! Gaara ne l'aurait pas laissé circuler, et puis Orochimaru n'a plus Kusanagi depuis longtemps et il porte un bandeau d'Oto, " répliqua Kakashi. " Je pensais plus à… "**_

 _ **" Battez vous maintenant Kakashi, ou je m'énerve vraiment, " fit Naruto.**_

De leur côté, l'analyse des Kage, comme celle de Kakashi, faisait preuve de beaucoup plus de perspicacité que celle de Sakura.

 _ **" Gaara, ne me dit pas que ce mec est… " fit Tsunade interloqué.**_

 _ **" Je n'avais pas le choix, " répliqua le Kazekage. " Il m'aurait mis des bâtons dans les roues si je l'avais trahi. Et puis je ne peux pas oublier ce qu'il a fait pour moi. "**_

 _ **" Je comprends, " fit Tsunade, faisant par la même preuve d'une grande sagesse. " Mais ne peut-on pas l'appeler par son nom ? "**_

 _ **" Très bien, " dit Gaara.**_

 _ **" Naruto … "**_

Ce dernier jeta alors deux kunai en direction de Neji et de Ino qui esquivèrent en arrière de telle sorte que les kunai se plantèrent à leurs pieds. Leur adversaire disparut soudainement et en deux temps, trois mouvements, Ino et Neji se retrouvèrent assommés au milieu de l'arène avec des kunai plantés dans chacune de leurs cuisses. Naruto se tourna face à Kakashi et Sakura.

 _ **" Alors là je n'ai plus de doute. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un autre homme que ton père puisse maîtrisait cette technique, " fit Kakashi en essayant de déstabiliser Naruto.**_

 _ **" Inutile d'essayer de me bluffer, je sais qui je suis, mais pas grâce à vous, Kakashi, " répondit l'homme encapuchonné.**_

 _ **" Je ne croyais pas que tu sois capable d'être aussi fort et de maîtriser cette technique, mon cher élève raté, " fit Kakashi.**_

 _ **" Elève raté ? " fit Sakura.**_ **C'était bien la technique du quatrième mais on ne lui connaît pas de fils légitime.**

Sakura contempla Kurama dans l'espoir d'entrevoir une partie de son visage, en vain. Elle se tourna vers Kakashi avec un regard interrogateur.

 _ **" Il est celui que nous recherchons depuis cinq ans maintenant, " fit Kakashi.**_

Sakura hoqueta de surprise alors que Kakashi se trouvait derrière Naruto et qu'il avait abaissé la capuche de Kurama. Naruto frappa avec la paume de sa main sur le plexus de Kakashi qui se volatilisa en fumée. Naruto sauta et se retrouva à la même distance de Sakura, mais de l'autre côté de l'arène. Kakashi réapparut alors à côté de la fleur de cerisier.

 _ **" Naruto… " fit-elle. " Je… "**_

 _ **" Chut ! " la coupa Naruto.**_

Les pupilles démoniaques de Naruto apparurent et le ciel se transforma en un ciel rouge lucifer. Kakashi comprit ce qui se passait mais ne put contrer le genjutsu. Il était même immobilisé alors que Sakura s'était déjà dépêtré du genjutsu de Naruto.

Mais avant qu'elle ait put venir en aide à son maître, celui-ci se retrouva évanouit au sol, abattu par le genjutsu de Naruto. Naruto s'approcha de Sakura. Soudainement, il disparut concrètement du champ de vision de Sakura. Puis elle entendit une voix dans son dos alors qu'une main lui prenait le col.

 _ **" Pardonne moi, " fit cette voix.**_

 _ **" Naruto, tu me manq… "**_

Elle n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase car Naruto tira sur le col et Sakura s'effondra sur le dos, faisant se lever un fin nuage de poussière. Le visage de naruto apparut à dix centimètres du sien. Elle ferma les yeux alors que Naruto lui posa un baiser sur le front.

 _ **" Pardonne moi Sakura, je ne peux pas, " fit Naruto en plaçant de deux doigts sur le front de Sakura, ce qui eut pour effet qu'elle s'évanouit.**_

Puis, le blond disparut dans un tourbillon de vent glacé. Il s'enfuit au loin, rejoignant sa team Sabishii qui l'attendait à la sortie du village. Dans les tribunes, Gaara se tourna vers Tsunade.

 _ **" Je t'avais prévenu qu'ils allaient tous finir à l'hosto, " fit le Kazekage.**_

* * *

Sakura ouvrit les yeux doucement. Le soleil n'était même pas couché mais elle était déjà à l'hôpital de Suna, soigné et apte à se lever. Elle remarqua alors qu'Ino, Neji et Kakashi gisaient dans des lits à ses côtés. Puis, elle repensa à Naruto, celui qu'elle avait cru être Kurama, puis à ses compagnons.

Elle repensa à Pelao qui sortait avec Naruto. Elle serra les poings et s'étonna de sa réaction. C'est sûr, la seule chose qu'elle souhaitait, c'était retrouver son meilleur ami depuis trop longtemps fugitif. Tsunade et Gaara pénétrèrent alors dans la chambre de Sakura alors que celle-ci s'était habillée.

 _ **" Déjà remise ? " fit Tsunade. " Naruto n'a pas forcé sur ton système nerveux. Par contre, tes trois compagnons sont bien amochés, surtout Kakashi. J'ai soigné les blessures de Ino et Neji et ils pourront marcher dès leur réveil, Naruto n'a pas visé les artères, juste les tissus adipeux. Par contre Kakashi a subi un effet quasiment similaire à l'arcane lunaire du Mangekyou Sharingan sauf qu'il s'en remettra très vite. Il devrait être sur pied ce soir. "**_

 _ **" Gaara, pour lui, tu savais ? " fit Sakura d'un air inquiétant.**_

 _ **" En effet, mais je n'avais pas le choix, il a un réseau d'information très développé et si je le trahi, il a de nombreuses façons de nuire à Suna et à Konoha par la même occasion, " se défendit le Kazekage.**_

 _ **" Je vois, ' répondit simplement Sakura.**_

 _ **" Gaara est-il aussi dangereux que Sasuke en son temps ? " demanda Tsunade.**_

 _ **" Non, son objectif est Akatsuki et il n'a pas besoin de l'aide d'Orochimaru pour en venir à bout donc il ne nous nuira pas, " fit Gaara.**_

Sakura quitta la pièce avec le visage blême. **Qu'es-tu devenu Naruto ? Ton visage n'a pas beaucoup changé et ton attitude non plus et pourtant, tu n'es plus avec moi. Reviens, c'est tout ce que je veux en ce jour .**

 _ **" Sakura, " fit Tsunade dans son dos qui comprenait parfaitement son élève. " Tu le sais autant que moi. L'erreur que nous avons faites il y a plus de dix pour toi et cinq ans pour moi, est fatale. Il ne reviendra pas. Nous avons fais preuve d'une stupidité sans pareille. Je n'aurais jamais du le laisser partir à sa recherche et… "**_

 _ **" je n'aurais jamais du le laisser me promettre de le ramener. Oui je sais, il l'a fait pour moi donc tout est de ma faute, " dit tristement Sakura en regardant Tsunade dans les yeux.**_

Elles baissèrent les yeux vers le sol.

 _ **" Nous partons demain pour Konoha. Tiens toi prête, " ordonna l'Hokage.**_

Sakura ne répondit rien. Elle s'en voulait tellement, personne ne pouvait l'imaginer à quel point elle s'en voulait d'avoir fait tant d'erreurs avec Naruto. Mais comment s'expliquer devant lui, puisqu'il fuyait tout le temps. Elle s'en moquait, elle trouverait un moyen de l'approcher et de s'excuser.

* * *

Trois ombres attendaient dans une combe non loin du défilé d'entrée vers Suna. Une quatrième ombre arriva en silence et se plaça face aux trois autres.

 _ **" Alors comment ça c'est passé, Naruto ? "demanda Keitetsu.**_

 _ **" J'en ai eu un, le meilleur des deux mais l'autre s'est carapaté, " répondit l'ombre jaune. " Vous n'avez rien vu ? "**_

 _ **" Non, absolument rien, " répondit Noki.**_

 _ **" Où allons nous ? " fit Kitashi.**_

 _ **" A Konoha, il y a un traître dans nos rangs car quelqu'un a vendu la mèche sur le fait qu'on venait à Suna. Ce n'est pas Gaara et il me l'aurait dit s'il le savait. Mon contact à Konoha est aussi sûr que Gaara et il pourra nous aider à nous dire qui éliminer, " fit Naruto avec des yeux qui auraient tué un mort.**_

 _ **" Je vois, tu me laisseras m'en charger ? " demanda Keitetsu d'un air envieux.**_

 _ **" Si ça peut te faire plaisir, " répondit Naruto en souriant.**_

 _ **" Mais je rêve, tu l'aides dans ses désirs sadiques maintenant Naruto, " s'indigna Kitashi.**_

 _ **" Il a le droit de s'amuser non ? " se défendit Naruto.**_

 _ **" Tout à fait ! " cria Keitetsu, ce qui lança une dispute entre les deux larrons de la bande.**_

Naruto et Noki ne prirent pas part à la dispute, bien que le blond réprimait un fou rire devant leur chamaillerie. Noki semblait plus indignée, mais elle ne dit rien et se blottit contre son homme.

 _ **" Allons-y, " dit Naruto, ce qui eut pour fait d'interrompre temporairement seulement la dispute.**_

Le soir venu, ils avaient parcouru une distance conséquente et ils virent apparaître la lisière Ouest de la forêt qui se situait à la frontière du pays du vent et de celui du feu. Les filles allèrent rapidement se coucher, plutôt exténuée par une journée éprouvante de marche dans le sable mou. Keitetsu en profita pour s'approcher de Naruto.

 _ **" Il s'est passé quoi à Suna ? " fit Keitetsu.**_

 _ **" Rien, " répondit sèchement Naruto.**_

 _ **" Ne me mens pas, ceux de Konoha s'en sont mêlés et tu t'en es débarrassé, " fit Keitetsu.**_

 _ **" Gaara a dut prévenir Tsunade qu'ils allaient finir à l'hosto comme je le connais, si elle ne l'a pas écouté, c'est son problème, " répliqua Naruto.**_

 _ **" Tu les as tué ? " s'étonna Keitetsu.**_

 _ **" Non, j'en ai amoché qu'un, je me suis amusé avec Kakashi, même si il est coriace et je me suis débarrassé de Sakura, "répondit le blond.**_

 _ **" Je vois, tu ne lui as rien fais, " dit Keitetsu sourire aux lèvres.**_

 _ **" Enlèves ce sourire ou je te fais bouffer tes pompes, "fit Naruto.**_

Keitetsu éclata de rire.

 _ **" Chut ! Tu vas les réveiller, " le réprimanda Naruto.**_

 _ **" Et avec Noki ? " l'interrogea le brun.**_

 _ **" On est ensemble voilà tout, " répondit Naruto.**_

 _ **" Je vois, vous êtes ensemble et pas ensemble à la fois, " dit-il.**_

 _ **" C'est un peu ça, en effet. Et toi avec Kitashi ? " continua Naruto.**_

 _ **" Ca avance " fit Keitetsu avec un clin d'œil.**_ _ **"**_ _ **Mais elle campe sur ses positions.**_ _ **"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Ouais, mais tu aimes tellement ce petit jeu de séduction que ça t'emmerde pas, " répondit Naruto en rigolant.**_

 _ **" Ouais, ça doit être ça, " reprit Keitetsu.**_

Un cri de Noki les firent se taire devant la fureur de la belle brune.

 _ **" Tu comptes revoir Sakura ? " fit Keitetsu.**_

 _ **" Ca ne va pas ? Je ne suis pas parti de Konoha pour rien, je ne veux revoir personne, " répliqua Naruto un peu énervé.**_

 _ **" Ouais, mais elle est bien mignonne quand même, " continua Keitetsu.**_

 _ **" Suffit, elle cherchera sûrement à me revoir mais moi pas, " fit Naruto d'un ton autoritaire avant d'éclater de rire, preuve qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup changer, si ce n'est en qualité de ninja et en maturité.**_

Néanmoins, ce retour dans le passé tracassait plus Naruto qu'il ne voulait le dire. Encore fallait-il qu'il se rende compte lui-même…

* * *

 **A/N: _La prochaine fois, un retour à Konoha_**


	6. Un retour prématuré

Alors que Keitetsu s'était couché, Naruto avait commencé à veiller sur ses compagnons, comme il le faisait toujours. Il fit un clone et commença sa méditation afin de contenir Kyubi dans les profondeurs de son esprit. Il se mit alors à réfléchir comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis très longtemps.

Depuis qu'il avait fui sa vie d'avant, son passé, il y a de cela cinq ans, il avait beaucoup évolué, appris à se contrôler non seulement lors de ses combats mais aussi dans la vie de tous les jours. Il avait fait tant de choses, rencontré tant de gens qui ne le considéraient que comme l'homme qu'il était, Naruto Uzumaki, et non pour ce que l'on disait de lui, qu'il était un Jinchuuriki.

Son réseau d'information formé sur les résidus, de celui de son défunt maître Jiraiya, était d'une efficacité redoutable, encore plus qu'avant. Il permettait à Naruto d'être au courant de tous les déplacements des Kage, d'Orochimaru et d'Akatsuki et il avait permis d'éliminer de nombreux membres et annexes d'Akatsuki, de découvrir les racines généalogiques de notre blond sans pour autant, que cela ne lui rappelle son passé à Konoha.

Il considérait ses anciens amis qui l'avaient trahi comme des étrangers, sans plus de considération que cela, même s'il gardait un meilleur souvenir des regards suppliants de Kakashi, Sakura et Tsunade à l'heure de son départ. Longtemps, il avait cru pouvoir tout oublier, réellement. Mais désormais, son passé l'avait rattrapé finalement, le poussant dans ses retranchements.

Il savait désormais que ses anciens compagnons regrettaient plus que tout, leurs erreurs du passé, il savait que Sakura ne l'avait pas oublié. Il avait encore devant lui les deux yeux verts suppliants de la fleur de cerisier. Pour la première fois, il avait échoué dans sa quête de laisser derrière lui son passé si difficile.

Il savait que maintenant, tout allait le ramener à Konoha, que son passé allait s'immiscer dans son présent et qu'il aurait besoin de ses vrais amis pour résister à l'orage dans son esprit. Premier signe de ces problèmes ? Le retour prématuré à Konoha pour rencontrer son informateur et dénicher la taupe dans le réseau de la Sabishii.

Le matin venu, il réveilla la team Sabishii et il les brifa.

 _ **" Bon, " commença Naruto, " aujourd'hui on se repose ici. Si vous voulez on peut quand même s'entraîner ensemble. "**_

Les trois autres compagnons acquiescèrent et se mirent en jambe avant de déjeuner. Naruto reprit alors.

 _ **" Soyez silencieux, autant que possible! Nous nous mettons en route pour Konoha demain à l'aube. "**_

 _ **" Je pense que Kitashi va pouvoir nous aider à améliorer notre genjutsu, " reprit Naruto " après un petit-déjeuner frugal, je suis vraiment nul à ça. "**_

 _ **" Ouais sauf qu'avec ta pupille tu peux t'en sortir aisément, " fit remarquer Keitetsu avec un sourire, " si pour nous c'était aussi facile... "**_

 _ **" N'empêche, " continua Naruto, " Kitashi arrive à me contrer très facilement. Bon, maintenant, assez parlé et au boulot, on doit s'entraîner. "**_

Ils s'entraînèrent ainsi toute la journée, ne faisant qu'une courte pause à midi. Naruto s'était allongé dans l'herbe et se furent ses clones qui travaillèrent à sa place sous les regards médusés de ses camarades.

Le soir venu, Naruto veilla une nouvelle fois le groupe et la nuit passa doucement, mais sûrement. Ainsi, ce ne fut que le surlendemain de l'examen Chunin qu'ils se mirent réellement en route pour Konoha.

 _ **" Nous devons arriver de nuit à Konoha, " dit Naruto, " Kitashi... tu nous fais rentrer en douceur avec un genjutsu après, on se séparera. Noki, je veux que tu cherches à savoir les déplacements actuels d'Akatsuki ainsi que leurs projets immédiats. "**_

 _ **" Bien, " répondit celle-ci avec un sourire.**_

 _ **" Kitashi, Keitetsu, il faut que vous me trouviez des informations sur Orochimaru et Oto, " continua Naruto après avoir répondu au sourire de sa petite amie. " Je crois savoir qu'ils sont actuellement en cessez le feu avec Konoha et Suna, d'où notre rencontre récente avec le serpent. Je m'occupe de mon contact et de la recherche du traître. "**_

 _ **" Haï, " s'exclama Kitashi.**_

 _ **" Bien maintenant, allons-y. "**_

Ils s'élancèrent alors rapidement vers le cœur de la forêt, vers l'Est. Une nouvelle fois, ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'avec brièveté à midi avant de repartir de plus belle. Mais ils n'étaient pas fatigués, habitués à ces cadences infernales.

Ainsi, à la tombée de la nuit, ils furent en vue de l'extrémité Ouest de Konoha. Ils contournèrent le village pour venir se placer sur la route Nord du village et accéder à celui-ci par la porte principale du village caché de la feuille.

Néanmoins, en l'absence de l'Hokage, la garde avait été accrue pour prévenir tout problème quelconque jusqu'au retour de l'Hokage, prévu pour le lendemain.

 _ **" Je croyais que tu les avais blessés sérieusement, " fit Keitetsu.**_

 _ **" L'habilité de Tsunade se serait encore accrue, " s'étonna Naruto.**_

 _ **" Ou tu ne les as pas assez amochés, " ajouta Kitashi.**_

 _ **" Je l'ai utilisé sur Kakashi, " répliqua Naruto.**_

 _ **" Hn ! " fut la seule réponse de la blonde.**_

 _ **" Et alors, " interrogea Noki.**_

 _ **" Je suppose qu'il a dû activer le Mangekyou Sharingan à temps pour pouvoir éviter de trop souffrir, " dit Naruto, " Kakashi est vraiment un ninja d'exception. Même Itachi s'y est laissé prendre la dernière fois. Allons-y. "**_

Grâce à Kitashi, ils pénétrèrent aisément dans le village en évitant les gardes avant de se séparer.

 _ **" Rendez-vous ce soir ici même, " fit Naruto, à 19 heures.**_

Naruto passa devant le stand de Teuchi et il sourit. Il ne put s'empêcher de prendre ses ramens préférés. Il commanda un bol des délicieuses nouilles que lui servit à contrecœur le restaurateur. Ce dernier n'aimait en effet pas beaucoup les étrangers, qui plus est quand ceux-ci portaient une capuche et un grand manteau. Sans s'attarder, Naruto paya la note et s'en alla.

Il leva la tête vers le Mont Hokage et se surprit à observer avec nostalgie les cinq visages, notamment celui du quatrième. Il était très troublé et ses pas le conduisirent irrémédiablement à la stèle aux morts au combat. Il observa alors longuement les noms de son père et de Jiraiya inscrite sur deux tombes en retrait aux côtés des autres Hokage.

Peu après, il se retrouva sur le terrain d'entraînement de l'équipe sept.

 _ **" Putain mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive, " s'écria-t-il intérieurement.**_

Il s'allongea alors sur le dos observant le ciel du matin, rempli de beaux nuages blancs. Il étendit alors ses jambes en fermant les yeux, sachant qu'il avait besoin de faire sa méditation une nouvelle fois. En temps normal, il pouvait s'en passer pendant quatre jours mais quand son esprit était troublé par quelques problèmes, il en ressentait le besoin plus fréquemment, tous les deux jours.

Il fit un mudra étrange avec ses mains et sa méditation récupératrice commença. Elle lui permettait de dominer Kyubi, mais elle avait un désavantage flagrant : pendant tout le temps de la méditation, Naruto était vulnérable. Après une heure de processus, la méditation était sur le point de se terminer quand Naruto sentit une présence toute proche.

* * *

 **Deux jours plus tôt à Suna:**

 _ **" Kakashi s'est réveillé... allons le voir, " fit Tsunade aux trois autres ninjas, en l'occurrence Neji, Sakura et Ino.**_

 _ **" Comment allez-vous Kakashi-senseï, " fit Sakura après être entrée dans la chambre.**_

 _ **" Bien, " répondit-il, " j'ai eu la chance d'activer mon Mangekyou Sharingan avant sa technique sinon je serais dans un sale état! "**_

 _ **" Que s'est-il passé, " fit Tsunade.**_

 _ **" J'ai entendu sa voix dans ma tête! Il me disait que j'allais souffrir le martyr pendant deux jours complets dans un état inconscient, " expliqua alors Kakashi, " j'ai réussi à le contrer mais je suis quand même tombé dans une léthargie. "**_

 _ **" Il a vraiment voulu te nuire, " fit remarquer Neji.**_

 _ **" Il doit encore avoir en tête les débilités que je lui ai dit il y a cinq ans, " répondit l'homme au sharingan.**_

 _ **" Nous devons y aller... te sens-tu prêt Kakashi, " questionna Tsunade.**_

 _ **" Oui, allons-y. "**_

Ils firent leurs adieux à Gaara et s'en furent vers Konoha. Ils marchèrent alors de nuit sans s'arrêter afin de rentrer le plus tôt possible à Konoha. Il en fut ainsi toute la journée et la nuit suivante avant qu'ils ne soient en vue de Konoha au petit matin. Tsunade fila dormir dans son bureau alors que kakashi, Ino et Neji rentrèrent chez eux.

Mais Sakura n'avait pas sommeil. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée qu'elle l'avait revu, lui qui avait tant fait parler de lui à son départ. Elle fut plongée dans ses souvenirs au terrain de l'équipe sept. Elle eut la surprise de voir une personne allongée dans l'herbe avec un étrange mudra composé avec ses mains.

 **Mais ce mudra... c'est… Cela ne se peut... Il..., pensa-t-elle.** Pour en avoir le cœur net, elle s'avança du corps allongé, immobile dans l'herbe. Elle le toucha et lut sur son manteau le signe **« Seul ».** Elle abaissa alors la capuche de l'individu et elle vit alors Naruto, les yeux ouverts, en train d'accomplir sa méditation.

Elle savait qu'il était vulnérable à ce moment là et elle se dépêcha. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux du blond, son meilleur ami de toujours. Elle lui sourit quand elle croisa le regard du blond toujours immobile. Naruto sentait Sakura se rapprochait quand il sentit que sa méditation tirait à sa fin. Puis, Sakura commença à parler.

 _ **" Tu me manques Naruto-kun, " dit-elle avec un regard vide. " Tu as crée un si grand vide en moi depuis que tu es parti. Reste avec moi, je te donnerai la confiance que je n'ai jamais su te donner auparavant, je ferais tout ce que tu veux mais je t'en supplie, reste avec moi. Je ne peux me résoudre à te laisser partir comme Sasuke, je tiens trop à toi! "**_

Il y eut un silence puis...

 _ **" Je t'ai… " cria-t-elle en pleurant avant d'être interrompue.**_

 _ **" Arrête, " fit simplement Naruto qui avait achevé sa méditation sans pour autant avoir bougé.**_

Elle leva la main et la posa sur la joue gauche de Naruto, puis elle lui caressa le visage avec le pouce. Naruto sentit des larmes brûlantes tomber sur sa main. Elle se mit alors à cheval sur lui et posa son front contre celui du blond. Ce dernier la repoussa en se levant vivement mais en faisant attention de ne pas la faire tomber.

 _ **" J'ai dis arrête ça Sakura! " insista Naruto.**_

A l'annonce de son nom venant de la bouche de Naruto, elle vacilla. Ils se fixèrent alors pendant un long moment, sans sourciller, l'un face à l'autre alors que Naruto tenait le bras levé de Sakura. Un silence pesant s'installa alors.

 _ **" Mais parle moi bon sang, " éclata Sakura.**_

 _ **" Tu te fais du mal, " répondit simplement Naruto.**_

 _ **" Reviens, pitié, reviens ! " Cria-t-elle.**_

 _ **" Hors de question, " s'écria-t-il, " je n'ai plus confiance en vous. Vous êtes mon passé et cesse de crier, tu vas attirer les Anbus! "**_

 _ **" Pourquoi, " insista Sakura en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.**_

 _ **" Tu le sais très bien! Tout ceci est de votre faute, " fit Naruto toujours aussi froid.**_

 _ **" Alors pardonne-moi, " répliqua Sakura, " Je t'en supplie... "**_

 _ **" Je…Je ne peux pas, " répondit Naruto perplexe.**_

 _ **" Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de te pardonner, " interrogea Sakura.**_

 _ **" Pour ce que j'allais te faire et que je vais recommencer maintenant, " conclue Naruto.**_

Il se retrouva soudainement devant elle et il mit deux doigts sur le front de la jeune femme qui s'effondra au sol, inconsciente. Puis, il fit demi-tour et rejoignit son contact après lui avoir envoyé un message. Ils se retrouvèrent alors sur le toit de l'Hôpital.

 _ **" Yamato-senpaï... je suis heureux de vous revoir, " dit Naruto en souriant. " Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'avais plus eu besoin de vos services. "**_

 _ **" Naruto, " dit doucement Yamato.**_

 _ **" Alors... des informations sur le traître, " demanda Naruto sans rien ajouter.**_

 _ **" Je crains que ce ne soit Goshi à Kiri no kuni, " répondit Yamato, " Je vous avais prévenu de ne pas le prendre avec nous. "**_

 _ **" Je sais, j'aurais du m'en douter, " fit Naruto.**_

 _ **" Que vas-tu faire, "questionna Yamato, " Le supprimer? "**_

 _ **" Je n'ai pas d'autres choix et je n'aime pas les traîtres, " répondit Naruto, " maintenant... racontez-moi tout ce que vous savez. "**_

Pendant ce temps là, Sakura se réveilla difficilement. Elle remarqua avec l'aide du soleil, qu'elle était restée assoupie pendant un peu moins de deux heures. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait un mal de tête impressionnant.

 _ **" Que… Encore ça ? Il m'a mis en broutille mon système nerveux. Qu'est ce qu'il m'énerve! Çà m'exaspère grandement, " dit Sakura tout haut. " Merde, il doit peut-être encore être dans le coin, il faut que j'aille voir Tsunade-sama. "**_

Elle se releva donc immédiatement et fonça vers le bureau de l'Hokage. Elle ne s'étonna pas de voir son maître encore endormie sur son bureau après leur long voyage. Elle-même commençait à être fatiguée malgré son tourment.

 _ **" Tsunade-sama, " cria Sakura.**_

 _ **" Gwafrlrh ?! " répondit Tsunade. " Sakura tu as vu l'heure ? On vient d'arriver! "**_

 _ **" C'est Naruto! Il est ici, " dit–elle.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Tu es sûre, " s'exclama Tsunade.**_

 _ **" Il était là il y a deux heures, il m'a encore fait son truc au front, " fit-elle.**_

 _ **" Bien allons-y alors, " fit Tsunade en prenant sa veste.**_


	7. Une fuite tonitruante

**A/N: Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Naruto salua Yamato avant de partir rejoindre Noki qui l'attendait comme prévu à 19h. Les deux autres membres du la Sabishii arrivèrent peu après, sous l'œil inquiet de Naruto qui prit la parole :

 _ **" Changement de programme, on s'en va. " Dit Naruto.**_

 _ **" Nous sommes repérés ? " S'inquiéta Noki.**_

 _ **" Oui… Je me suis fait avoir bêtement. " Répondit le blond.**_

 _ **" Bon, ne traînons pas alors ! " S'écria Kitashi.**_

Naruto acquiesça et ils s'élancèrent alors en direction de la sortie du village. Ils s'arrêtèrent en vue des portes et se mirent au pas pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux, malgré leur accoutrement spécial. Néanmoins, arrivés devant les portes, la team Sabishii vit les immenses portes du village de la feuille se refermer devant eux. Une dizaine de Jounins apparurent également autour d'eux. Naruto réagit alors immédiatement.

 ** _" Kitashi, utilise ton genjutsu et barrez-vous rapidement ! " Cria Naruto. " On se retrouve dans deux jours au refuge, exécution ! "_**

 ** _" Haï ! " Firent ses compagnons, sans discuter._**

Ils s'exécutèrent alors sous l'œil plutôt inquiet et protecteur de Noki, ce qui n'échappa pas à Sakura qui y vit un regard amoureux avec toute la perspicacité féminine dans ce domaine. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. **Serais-je… jalouse ? s'interrogea la rose avec étonnement.** Le regard de l'Hokage l'a remise dans le droit chemin alors que le reste de la team Sabishii, hormis Naruto, était partie. Naruto fixait le sol, jetant des coups d'œil furtifs autour de lui, remarquant la plupart des Jounins de sa génération. Il y avait en effet Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Shino et Sakura en plus de la génération précédente avec Kakashi, Gaï, Kurenaï et Anko. Enfin, au centre, se tenaient Tsunade et cinq Anbus.

 ** _" Tu pourrais te rendre, " fit Tsunade avec un sourire._**

 ** _" Tu en as un œil, Tsunade-san. " Fit Naruto en rigolant. " Je t'ai connue plus intelligente…"_**

 ** _" Cesse tes bêtises maintenant, Naruto, " fit Kakashi. " Tu es un déserteur de la feuille et nous sommes beaucoup plus que toi. "_**

 ** _" Je ne vois aucune raison de revenir, " répliqua Naruto. " Je ne dois rien à Konoha sinon de la rancœur. Vous savez de quoi je parle. "_**

 ** _" N'oublie pas qui… " commença Kakashi avant d'être coupé par Naruto._**

 ** _" Si vous osez me parler de lui, " fit Naruto en regardant l'effigie de son père, " je vous tue Hatake-san. Même si son don est une malédiction, il est la seule personne avec Jiraiya-sama à m'avoir toujours voulu du bien. "_**

Les jeunes Jounins se regardèrent avec étonnement, ne comprenant pas tout.

 ** _" Hum! Ils ne sont pas au courant n'est-ce pas ? " fit Naruto. Encore l'œuvre du conseil._**

Tsunade se détendit, comprenant la situation.

 ** _" Naruto, tu n'es pas seul, " fit-elle. " Tu as encore des amis. "_**

 ** _" Oui, mais ce ne sont pas ceux qui sont ici, " répliqua l'ombre jaune. " Eux me font vraiment confiance, ils ne cherchent pas à profiter de moi, ni à m'enfoncer quand tout va mal. "_**

Naruto fixait désormais Hinata avec colère.

 _ **" Mais… " commença-t-elle.**_

" Vos gueules ! J'en ai rien à foutre de vos états d'âmes et sachez le bien, je ne pleurerai pas le jour de votre mort ! " Continua le blond. " Ne l'oubliez pas : le cancre, le démon, le débile n'est plus votre ami. J'ai oublié mon passé et vous ne faîtes pas parti de mon futur. J'ai tout oublié, sauf les deux personnes chères à mon cœur. Les autres, je les ignore. "

 _ **" Alors je vais te tuer, " cria Neji en fonçant sur le blond à toute vitesse.**_

 ** _" Doton : Doroku Gaeshi no Jutsu. "_**

Un mur de terre apparut face à Naruto et repoussa l'attaque juken de Neji qui recula avant d'être surprit par le blond.

 ** _" Doton: Shinjuu Zansho no Jutsu. "_**

Neji fut prit au piège, bloqué par les pieds alors que le vrai Naruto apparut face au Hyûga, il dégaina Kusanagi à une vitesse hallucinante et la plaça sous la gorge de Neji. Un autre clone se plaça derrière Neji de telle façon, que toute retraite était impossible.

 ** _" Arrête de dire des conneries pareilles, exclave, sinon c'est toi qui vas crever, " fit Naruto d'un ton incroyablement froid._**

Les autres ne l'avaient même pas vu bouger, même Kakashi avec son sharingan.

 ** _" Comment a-t-il fait ? " s'interrogea l'ancien senseï de Naruto._**

Soudainement, Naruto frappa Neji au plexus avec la paume de sa main et le Hyûga alla heurter violemment le mur de terre et il s'effondra au sol, inconscient. Le cercle se resserra alors autour de Naruto qui souriait.

 ** _" Nous n'avons pas le choix, Naruto, " fit Tsunade. " Nous allons devoir être sérieux. Où est Yamato ? Nous avons besoin de lui. "_**

 ** _" Je suis là, " répondit l'Anbu._**

Naruto les observa et activa ses pupilles. Il fixa alors Shikamaru et celui-ci trébucha et tomba au sol. Il était paniqué.

 ** _" Il…Il… Fuyez ! Il va tous nous tuer, " hurla le Nara._**

Une immense impression de puissance émergeait alors de l'Uzumaki, ainsi qu'une envie de meurtre. Avec une voix grave et démoniaque.

 ** _" Je ne voulais pas en venir là, mais je n'ai pas le choix, " fit Naruto. " Ninpô : La tornade rouge de chakra. "_**

Naruto se mit peu à peu à tourner sur lui-même en libérant de plus en plus de chakra rouge, usant ainsi du pouvoir de Kyubi. Ressemblant à la défense ultime de Neji, la technique de Naruto prit une ampleur énorme avec l'augmentation de la vitesse de rotation. Les ninjas de Konoha furent alors fauchés et expulsés de la zone centrale. Naruto se tenait seul au centre d'un cercle tracé dans la terre, couvert d'un manteau de chakra rouge muni de six queues. Peu à peu, il retrouva son aspect normal sans perdre son sourire.

 ** _" Je vous laisse, " fit Naruto. " Vous avez un quartier à reconstruire. "_**

En effet, le quartier bordant l'entrée du village était dévasté. Naruto disparut alors dans un nuage de fumée rouge.

 ** _" Merde, c'était quoi ça ? " fit Shikamaru encore sous le choc._**

 ** _" Un Jinchuuriki en pleine possession de ses moyens, " répondit Tsunade._**

 ** _" Alors, c'est donc ça le mode Kyubi , " fit Shikamaru pensif._**

 ** _" Que peut-on faire ? " Interrogea Ino._**

 ** _" Lui pardonner et reconnaître nos fautes, " répondit l'Hokage._**

 ** _" Nos fautes ? " S'indigna Neji._**

 ** _" Arrête d'être borné, Neji, " s'écria Sakura. " Tout le monde sait qu'il n'avait pas le choix ce jour là. Nous avons été horribles avec lui. "_**

 ** _" Bon, il faut réagir, " fit Tsunade. " Kakashi ! Kakashi !? Kakashi ? "_**

Mais celui-ci avait disparu.

 ** _" L'imbécile ! " S'écria Tsunade. " Sakura, Neji et Shikamaru, suivez le ! "_**

 ** _" Haï, Hokage-sama ! "_**

Naruto courait depuis un moment désormais en direction du Nord quand il sentit une présence dans son dos. Il jura car il était encore loin du refuge de la Sabishii et il ne voulait pas perdre de temps. Il s'arrêta néanmoins sur une branche et bientôt, il aperçut son poursuivant : Kakashi Hatake, son ancien senseï. Le blond sourit alors à sa vue.

 ** _" Ca s'annonce plus intéressant que prévu, " murmura Naruto._**

Kakashi s'arrêta alors à une dizaine de mètres de Naruto et ils se fixèrent.

 ** _" Vous commencez sérieusement à m'agacer, Kakashi, " fit Naruto._**

 ** _" Il me semble que tu étais plus poli avant, " fit ironiquement le ninja copieur._**

 ** _" J'étais naïf, " répondit Naruto_**

 ** _" Naïf ? " S'étonna Kakashi._**

 ** _" Oui, naïf de croire que l'on m'avait accepté, " répondit Naruto sur un ton impassible. " Je suis un démon et je le resterais pour vous, quoi que vous vouliez en dire. On m'a toujours repoussé. "_**

 ** _" Tu es le seul coupable à cause de ta fuite car… " commença Kakashi avant d'être coupé._**

 ** _" Ta gueule où tu vas vraiment y passer ! " Cria Naruto. " Les seuls responsables sont ceux qui n'ont pas essayé de m'aider quand j'allais mal, ainsi que ce débile Sasuke."_**

 ** _" On insulte pas les morts, quels qu'ils soient, " fit Kakashi._**

 ** _" Mort ou vivant, Sasuke reste et restera stupide et borné, comme dirait le Nidaime un bon Uchiha et un Uchiha mort " répliqua Naruto. " Il se vantait d'avoir brisé nos liens mais contrairement à moi, il n'a pas su les briser. Nous n'étions pas la cause de son malheur donc il n'a pas pu nous oublier. En revanche, vous êtes mes bourreaux, des ingrats et je ne vous doit rien. Il m'a été si aisé de vous oublier. Vous êtes la pire chose qu'il m'ait jamais arrivé. Même Kyubi a plus de cœur que vous. "_**

 _ **" Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis… " Fit Kakashi.**_

 _ **" Et moi, je me fous de ce que vous pensez, " répliqua Naruto. " Votre avis me laisse indifférent. Vous êtes si méprisables. Continuez à me prendre pour un con, et je vous tuerai. "**_

Kakashi fixa son ancien élève et regarda le ciel.

 ** _" Tu parles comme Sasuke. " Dit Kakashi._**

 ** _" Je vois que vous le vénérez toujours et encore. " Répondit Naruto. " Mais lui, il est mort et contrairement à lui, je connais la vraie souffrance de la solitude et de la haine, celle qui rend fort. Je sais ce dont je suis capable. "_**

Sans un mot de plus, Kakashi disparut de la vue de Naruto pour réapparaître à cinquante centimètres du blond. Mais ce dernier fit quelques mudra et se retrouva derrière son assaillant. Il souriait avec un kunaï dirigé sur le ninja copieur. Kakashi fronça les sourcils.

 ** _" Quand as-tu… ? " L'interrogea-t-il._**

 ** _" Je pensais bien que vous conserveriez avec vous le kunaï que mon père vous a donné ce jour là. " Fit Naruto d'une voix faible, comme un murmure._**

 ** _" Comment le sais-tu ? " Demanda Kakashi._**

 _ **" J'ai mes sources sûres, " répondit le blond qui avait laissé tomber son sourire de circonstance pour un visage vide de toute expression.**_

 _ **" Quel monstre es-tu devenu ? " Fit Kakashi en se retournant.**_

 _ **" Celui que votre hypocrisie n'a cessé de forger depuis ma naissance, " rétorqua Naruto. " Vous m'avez fait croire que je pourrai réaliser mes rêves, vous m'avez fait espérer pour rien. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de vos regrets car votre existence et celle de tous les habitants de Konoha m'est insignifiante. Votre pitié me donne envie de vomir. Il faut que vous compreniez que je ne suis plus l'enfant naïf croyant aux rêves les plus extravagants. Je suis un homme conscient du mal qui s'étend sur les shinobis. Vous n'avez ni courage, ni conviction, ni honneur, ni loyauté, vous les shinobis. Rares sont ceux qui sont réellement animés du désir de croire en l'avenir et en la paix. "**_

 _ **" Que veux-tu dire ? Expliques toi, " fit Kakashi.**_

 ** _" La paix n'est pas compatible avec le système actuel des shinobis. Si il n'y a plus d'ennemis, alors le nombre de missions va diminuer jusqu'à s'éteindre. Si il n'y a plus de missions, le système s'écroule. Pour que ce système perdure, il faut encore et toujours des criminels, " fit Naruto. " Je ne veux pas être acteur de cette catastrophe puisqu'en être spectateur me répugne déjà. En là résulte mon objectif. Ne pas rester dans le système hypocrite des shinobis. "_**

Kakashi se mit à rire cyniquement.

 _ **" Tu es fou… " fit le ninja copieur.**_

 _ **" Non et vous le savez. Je suis réaliste, " fit Naruto. " Et temps que des gens stupides comme vous continuerons à penser comme des shinobis avides de pouvoir, rien de pourra évoluer. "**_

 _ **" Que vas-tu faire ? " demanda Kakashi.**_

 _ **" Je vais en finir avec l'Akatsuki puis je vais m'éclipser pour voir la douloureuse chute du système des shinobis, " répondit Naruto. " Seuls Gaara et mes compagnons méritent de l'attention en tant que shinobis. "**_

Kakashi se libéra de l'emprise de Naruto et se plaça face à l'ombre jaune, terreur des chasseurs de Nukenin.

 ** _" Hm ! Vous êtes donc décidé à mourir Kakashi, " fit Naruto._**

Sans répondre, Kakashi lança son attaque sur le blond avec deux kunaïs entourés de papier explosif. Naruto les esquiva sans difficulté et invoqua le chakra de Kyuubi pour se protéger de l'explosion. Néanmoins, avec la fumée de l'explosion, il ne vit arriver Kakashi qui avait un chidori dans la main droite que trop tard pour esquiver. Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage du ninja copieur, mais aussi sur le visage de Naruto qui dégaina Kusanagi. Il mit l'épée en opposition et le chidori disparu. Naruto empoigna son ancien senseï par le coup.

 _ **" Comment fais-tu ? " S'étonna Kakashi.**_

 ** _" Je me rappelle juste de vos anciennes leçons, " fit Naruto. " Le Fuuton l'emporte sur l'affinité Raiton. En l'occurrence, Kusanagi m'a bien aidé. "_**

 ** _" Tu maîtrises une telle technique ! " fit Kakashi._**

 ** _" Oh, mes clones m'ont aidé à faire quelques progrès avec les différents éléments, le plus impressionnant est à venir, " fit Naruto._**

Naruto frappa son senseï qui se releva difficilement. Puis, il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Avant de crier :

 ** _" Katon, Fuuton : le bouclier de vent enflammé. "_**

Un tourbillon de feu vint entourer et protéger Naruto plutôt que de l'attaquer. Naruto continua.

 _ **" Katon, Fuuton : le grand embrasement. "**_

Un feu soudain mit feu à tout un pan de la forêt, brûlant la végétation alentour. Mais cela ne s'arrêta pas là car un vent soudain se leva alors, attisant les flammes qui dansaient joyeusement autour de Naruto qui souriait toujours. Le feu prit alors une ampleur inimaginable alors que Kakashi réfléchissait. Alors que Naruto croyait en la fin de son ancien senseï, les flammes disparurent alors peu à peu. Kakashi se tenait alors indemne face à lui.

 ** _" Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir fait des progrès, senseï. Votre dextérité avec votre Mangekyou Sharingan est exceptionnelle, digne d'Itachi Uchiha. "_**

Kakashi sourit alors.

 ** _" Mais vous n'êtes pas assez vigilant, " fit Naruto._**

Kakashi se remémora ces mêmes paroles lors du combat contre Deidara et il se retourna pour voir arriver un Naruto animé du pouvoir de Kyuubi au second stade. Kakashi sut que c'était la fin du combat. Et en effet, Naruto frappa, avec sa main non transformée, Kakashi au niveau de la poitrine et un craquement sonore fut perceptible. Le ninja copieur fut expulsé et il traça une ligne droite dans la forêt, propulsé par une force démoniaque énorme. L'homme au sharingan ne se releva pas, à moitié mort et encastré dans un arbre.

 ** _" Je vous avais prévenu, " murmura Naruto à cinquante mètres de là pour lui-même._**

L'ombre jaune sentit alors trois autres présences et il se retourna pour voir Neji, Shikamaru et Sakura.

 ** _" Bon, je vais vraiment être à la bourre, donc ne m'en voulez pas si je m'en vais, " fit Naruto._**

 ** _" Restes là ! " Cria Neji._**

 ** _" Neji ! " Hurla Shikamaru._**

 ** _" Vous feriez mieux de vous occupez de Kakashi, ça urge. " Fit Naruto avec un sourire._**

 ** _Naruto se retourna et continua à marcher. Sans se retourner, il ajouta :_**

 _ **" Au plaisir de vous revoir. "**_

Puis il disparut.

 ** _" Oui, au plaisir de vous revoir, " murmura Naruto pour lui-même en souriant sadiquement._**

* * *

 **La prochaine fois, une petite scène sympa, vous verrez...**


End file.
